Tearstained Raindrops
by Akkadia
Summary: Yami Motou is the most popular boy at his school. Everything changes, however when he notices a shadow in the corner that no one else has. But is this boy really what people think he is or does he have a secret hidden by raindrops? 1 more chapter to go!
1. Default Chapter

Akkadia: walks in Hi everyone! I've got good news

Kanna: Let me take a wild, guess. You've come up with yet another story.

Akkadia: How'd ya guess?

Kanna: shrugs, Well, knowing you, that's the only good news, you'll ever have.

Yami: Hey, whoever said that it's good news?

Akkadia: Pardon? pulls out a fishing rod

Yami: Me and my big mouth! runs off

Akkadia: casts the fishing line and catches Yami, Now I'll just reel, ya in.

Yugi: walks in, do I dare ask? Oh, well, Akkadia doesn't own any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters. She only owns the story idea, so don't sue!

Kanna: On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, call me crazy, but yes, I have another idea! lol. I kinda got the idea for this story from you know the author who wrote, "Changing Makes a Difference." Great story btw! So, not to copy them, but the setting is kinda the same. The characters are at the same type of school. Ok, I'll shut up now! Enjoy chapter 1 of Teardrops in the Rain.

Chapter 1

Yami Astanoshi, clicked his pen during the final class of the day. He was in study hall and the time seemed to be moving slower than a snail stuck in molasses. When the bell finally rang he took off out of the room and straight to his dorm room. Yami was half way down the hall when the sound of whimpering stopped him. He backed up a few steps and looked around the corner. Huddled in the corner was the only boy that earned himself the name bulls eye for bullies, Yugi Motou. Now, Yami didn't know Yugi that well, considering he was a junior and Yugi was a sophomore. But he knew that Yugi didn't deserve this kind of punishment, "Hey, ding-a-lings!"

The three sophomores turned around, "What do you want? If you want a shot at the little runt then I suggest you get in line, and wait your turn. We got him first, and if you've got a problem with it, I suggest you do something about it." the leader of the gang. A mockingly tough guy with the name spike. He was dressed in the usual school attire, which was surprising, but his hair. Well, it made Yami and Yugi, look perfectly normal. He had carrot red hair with green tips.

Yami smirked, "Actually I do have a problem with it. Oh, but don't worry, you won't have to wait for me to do something about it." Almost right on cue, Joey, Seto, Tristan, and Bakura turned the corner, "Is that explanation enough?" he asked.

Spike backed away from the juniors and turned to a now trembling Yugi, "I'll get you, you little runt, understand me? I'll get you." he and his two flunkies took off running.

Yami scoffed, "Good riddance. Now-" he turned to the corner to find Yugi, already gone, "Hey did you see where Yugi went?" then it hit him, "Never mind, I know where he is. Listen I'll meet you guys later ok?" Yami headed to the library and sure enough the little sophomore was there cowering behind a book cart, "Come out here, Yugi. I promise, I won't hurt you."

After much hesitation, Yugi slowly crept out from behind the book cart and sat down in the chair farthest away from Yami. He shifted his gaze from his shoes, to the floor, to the ticking clock on the wall, to the table, completely avoiding Yami's dark crimson eyes, "Thanks for helping me." the level of his voice, matched his height, causing him to speak no higher than a loud whisper. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping his eyes with it.

Yami noticed and slowly approached the small teen, so not to startle him, "Yugi, what's wrong? Did those jerks really hurt you that badly?" He kneeled in front of the boy and placed a hand on Yugi's lap, "Come on, you can tell me. I promise, I won't laugh, ok."

Yugi sniffled a little before taking a deep breath, "It wasn't those jerks that are making me cry. I'm used to torture like that." he looked up with wide glistening, violet eyes, "You see, I just found out, my Grandpa is in the hospital. He has some type of heart condition and it's killing him." he stood up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems. I'll just head back to my room."

"Yugi, wait, let me walk you there." Yami replied. He had a feeling that if the sophomore was alone, he would run into some trouble on the way. Before Yugi could protest, he added, "Please, I insist." he smiled, when Yugi nodded and led the young one out of the library, "Would you like me to stay with you for a while?"

Yugi was startled by Yami's offer but smiled, "If you want. I don't want to be a burden. Besides, don't you have other plans?" he wasn't sure why the smartest guy in school wanted to hang out with him. But deep down inside, he wasn't complaining.

Yami took hold of Yugi's hand, "Yeah, but that all can wait. It's not like I don't have a life, ya know." he chuckled and smiled as Yugi's grip slowly tightened, "Come on Yugi, let's go." he was answered by the growling of Yugi's stomach, "I take it your hungry? Well, I'm not surprised, you didn't eat any lunch!"

Yugi looked at his shoes and blushed, "Yeah, well I had to finish that math test we got today and I didn't make it to the cafeteria on time, so I just skipped lunch. I was planning on watching a movie tonight after I did my homework, with popcorn, complete with extra butter." his voice dropped to that shy level, "Um, you can join me if you want."

Yami smiled knowing Yugi was starting to come out a little, "What movie?" he asked. Hopefully it wasn't one he'd already seen. His stomach growled and he looked down, "I guess, you're not the only one hungry, huh."

Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, heh. Well, I was planning on watching Walking Tall. Have you ever seen it?" he asked as they continued to walk towards the dorm wing of the school.

"No, I've heard of it, but I have yet to see it. So, sure! Um, what time are you planning on watching?" Yami asked, turning the corner and climbing up the two flights of stairs.

"Well, since it's Friday, I can make an exception and do my homework tomorrow. So we can watch it whenever you want to." Yugi replied, jogging up the stairs to keep up. As he followed Yami he smiled. This he hoped was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. He just prayed they wouldn't end up like all his other ones, washed down the drain.

Akkadia: Well, that's all for now!

Yami: Hey, Yugi, why does Akkadia always put in stories like this?

Yugi: what are you asking me for? Ask her.

Akkadia: Listen Yami, if you don't like this story just say it to my face.

Yami: walks up to Akkadia

Akkadia: Kanna! Get me a gas mask!

Kanna: walks in with a gas mask

Akkadia: puts it on and turns to Yami you were saying?

Yugi: Oh, brother! Well if you like this story then 3 reviews chapter 2!


	2. A Movie and a Promise

Akkadia: walks in after reading all her reviews Wow!

Yami: You can say that again!

Akkadia: Wow!

Kanna: You took the word right out of my mouth Hikari! Now give it back!

Akkadia: Only if you do the disclaimer

Kanna: fine, Akkadia has no ownership over any Yu-Gi-Oh related characters, she only owns the story idea so don't sue!

Akkadia: Thank you. spits out the word !woW Here ya go!

Yugi: I'm not asking.

Yami: Oh, brother on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I was sure this story would be a down the drain. I was so shocked to see all my reviews. I wish I could update sooner, but I've been really busy with graduation stuff and I'm going back to work this summer. So, it may take a while to update, but I'll do it every chance I get. Ok, this story is going to be a Yaio, but only a minor one. Mainly Y/YY! Oh, and there's going to be plenty of Tea Bashing I can tell you that! Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy chapter 2 of Teardrops in the Rain!

Chapter 2: A Movie and a promise

Yugi glanced up at Yami and blushed for about the thousandth time. There was something about his look alike and he couldn't get him out of his mind, "Um, Yami, could you wait a moment? You see, my room's a mess and I really don't feel comfortable you seeing it in that condition." the sophomore asked. It was partially the truth. All Yugi had to do was hide a few sketches and his journal in the box in the back of the closet. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Yugi opened the door, "Sorry about that."

Yami shook his head, "Think nothing of it Yugi. You could have taken all the time you need. See I was about to head back to my room. I just want to get out of these stupid clothes!" he chuckled as he ruffled the younger boy's spiky hair, "So, I'm going to go change real quick and I'll be right back. Why don't you get the movie ready, ok." Yami didn't even wait for an answer. He headed down the hall and up one flight of stairs until he reached dorm room #423. He opened the door and found a pile of letters laying on his bed. Yami took one look and dumped them all into the trash. He opened his closet and pulled out a pair of black jogging pants and a black sleeveless muscle shirt. Yami turned out the light and headed back down to Yugi's room. He knocked the door numbered 323 and was surprised to hear some commotion, "Yugi, are you all right?"

Yugi opened the door, completely red in the face, "Sorry about that." he opened the door wide enough for Yami to enter and pointed to the bed, "You can have the bed, "I'm going to sit in the chair." sitting next to the bed identical to Yami's was a black director's chair. Before Yami could protest, Yugi plopped down into the chair and grabbed the remote, "Oh, the popcorn isn't done yet." he pointed to the lit microwave. Seconds later the machine beeped, "Now it is!" Yugi jumped down and pulled the back out of the microwave and let out a faint cry of pain, "Stupid!" he cursed at himself out loud." He locked his eyes on the carpet so Yami wouldn't be able to see the tears forming in his eyes, "Pretty smooth, I just burned myself." he handed the bag of popcorn to Yami but Yami wasn't there. Yugi looked around, "Yami, where-" he was cut off when Yami reappeared in front of him holding a wet wash cloth. Yugi winced when the cloth came in contact with his burnt skin, "Thank you Yami."

Yami pulled Yugi onto the bed with him, "This is your room, so why don't we share the bed? Now, Yugi hold still, or your skin is going to feel worse." he reached over, grabbed the remote and pressed play. Pretty soon the two boys were absorbed in the movie. About half-way through the movie, Yugi reached down under his bed and pulled out a huge black teddy bear and hugged it tightly to his chest. Yami chuckled, "That's one cute bear you got there, Yugi." he waited and sure enough, that familiar red color filled Yugi's already rosy cheeks.

Yugi nevertheless hugged the bear close to him. I looked Yami straight in the eye, "I don't care what people say. I love this bear. You see, this chain?" he pointed to a chain hanging from around the bear's neck, "My grandmother gave me that chain just one week before she died and my mother gave me this bear before..." his voice dropped as he placed the bear back under the bed, "I'm sorry, Yami. I shouldn't be complaining to you about my problems. I'm so selfish sometimes." without caring anymore, Yugi suddenly let out a faint sob and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Yami watched the young one shocked at his sudden outburst before gathering the trembling boy into his arms, "Shh, don't cry, Yugi." he slowly rocked the sobbing sophomore back and forth, "Yugi, listen to me. You are not selfish. You have lost both your mother and you grandmother. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you understand. Now, I have no problem whatsoever, hearing you talk about your feelings, ok. I promise, I will be there for you, ok. From now on, no one in the school, or anywhere else, will hurt you. Yugi, I promise, I will protect you." he was surprised when Yugi wrapped his arms around his waist as if to say, 'I believe you.'

Yugi chuckled through his tears, "Thank you Yami. But I don't want to be a burden. You are the most popular guy in school. Every girl wants you and every guy either wants you too, or want to be you. I don't want to appear just another one of you 'fans'" Yugi protest pulling back from Yami. The tears were gradually disappearing but the pain was still there and Yami could see it clear as day. But Yugi didn't let it out anymore.

Akkadia: Ok, either that sucked or I'm just going crazy.

Kanna: Both.

Akkadia: Oh, yeah right. That really helps Kanna. hears explosion from the kitchen Oh, no! Yugi, where's Yami?

Yugi: do you even have to ask?

Yami: comes out literally swimming in popcorn Come on everybody, dive in there's plenty for everyone!

Akkadia: sweatdrop Well 3 reviewschapter 3!


	3. A picture and a promise say a thousand w...

Akkadia: walks in, whispering Hi everyone!

Kanna: whispering since this story is going to have a lot of Tea bashing we decided to play a little trick on Tea!

Yugi: walks in with a cup of warm water I've got the water.

Yami: I've got the tape recorder

Akkadia: perfect! Come on let's go. turns to her readers and reviewers Oh I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Everyone: tip toe into the living room where Tea is sleeping on the couch.

Yugi: puts Tea's finger into the cup of water

Yami: sets the tape recorder on Tea's stomach

Everyone: tip toe outside

Akkadia: This is too perfect!

Kanna: On with the fic!

A/N: When it comes to tricks on Tea there's no such thing as being too cruel. (No offense to anyone who likes Tea!) Ok, this chapter is going to have major Tea bashing and lots of fluff between Yami and Yugi. I'm debating whether or not I want Joey and Seto as a couple. I'll have to think about it. Ok, I'll shut up now! Enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Pictures and promises say a thousand words

Yami slowly opened his eyes and felt a smile tugging at his lips. He glanced at the digital alarm clock sitting on the dresser. It was about 7:00 A.M. Yami closed his eyes hoping to fall back asleep but failed miserably. He sighed in frustration and slowly sat up. Yami looked down and smiled, "How can someone make you smile this early in the morning?" he whispered. He shut up when Yugi rolled over and moaned in his sleep. Yami quietly tip-toed over to Yugi's desk and noticed some papers sticking out of one of the drawers. He opened the drawer and tried to push the papers all the way in but couldn't. His attention was caught by a very interesting looking sketch drawing, "Wow, this is amazing!" he whispered.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he saw Yami near his desk he jumped up and snatched the papers from Yami's hand, "Don't touch those!" he yelled. He opened the drawer, carefully stacked the pictures into the drawer and closed it, "No one is allowed to see those, no one!" he was on the verge of tears, "Those are my designs and mine alone. I'm not going to let anyone take them from me, not this time." he dropped to his knees breathing hard. After a few minutes he looked up at Yami, "Oh God, what have I done? I am so sorry Yami. I seriously did not mean to talk to you like that."

Yami was still in shocked as to what had just occurred. He snapped out of his trance and kneeled down, "Don't apologize Yugi. In fact I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was looking through your stuff without your consent," he faintly smiled, "But I couldn't help myself. Yugi, those designs, or at least the ones I saw are absolutely amazing." he looked straight into the sophomore's eyes, "Please let me see the rest. In fact I'll look at them with you right here if you want." he made what he liked to call the quivy lip where he stuck his bottom lip out making him look a little younger and more innocent.

Since Yugi had never seen the quivy lip before he gave in almost automatically, "All right but you must promise me that you will never show them to anyone else. If you do I will never forgive you. And trust me, I can hold a grudge for life if I have to." he stood up and pulled out the stack of sketch drawings, "I only have five here. I used to have nearly 25 but they were stolen." he spread the drawing out on the floor. The first drawing was a picture of half the sun with a night time background complete with stars and half the moon with a day time background complete with birds and white clouds. The second drawing was a picture of an angel floating on a cloud hold a golden staff. The third drawing was a picture of a dark colored butterfly dancing in front of a light colored background. The fourth drawing was a picture of a pyramid with the eye of Ra on the front. On the bottom of the paper was a picture of the Nile River complete with a very detailed boat, "This one is my favorite." Yugi pointed to the last picture. The final drawing was a picture of a dragon coiled around a golden handled sword.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled, "You have quite a gift Yugi. These aren't amazing these these..." he chuckled, "I guess there isn't a word in the English language that describes them." he felt his cheeks go red when he heard his stomach grumble, "I'm hungry." he chuckled when Yugi answered him with a stomach grumble of his own, "Come on Yugi, let us go get some breakfast." he looked down and smiled, "I just love your pajamas."

Yugi just shrugged, "I sleep in what feels comfortable." he was dressed in gray sweatpants and a white shirt. On his feet were purple fuzzy slippers, "I don't know about you but I'm going to change and get some breakfast." he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, "I'm going to change in the bathroom. Do me a favor and time me." he walked into the bathroom and did a quick change. One minute later he emerged from the bathroom, "So how did I do?"

Yami chuckled, "One minute and three seconds. You're quick! Listen I'm going to the cafeteria like this. You see people often mistake this as just another one of my outfits. As for my feet, well I found out that on weekends we're allowed to go barefoot from 7:00 to 9:00 am. So don't worry about shoes." he glanced at the clock which flashed 7:45, "Well we'd better head down to the courtyard.." The two of them left the room and headed down to the area labeled the courtyard. This was the area where the students could sit back, relax, wind down, eat, and just chill out. Since it was still pretty early the courtyard didn't have that many people. Yami led Yugi over to the food stand and the two of them picked out an order of pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast with strawberry jelly and O.J. to drink. Yami headed towards his usual table but stopped when sensed that Yugi wasn't walking with him. He turned around to see Yugi standing still with a fearful expression on his face. He walked over, "Yugi what's the matter?"

Yugi pointed towards one of the girls at the table, "It's her. I-I can't go near her, she." he swallowed hard, "She hates me and she always tries to find ways to make me cry. I-I'm sorry Yami. I'll just head back up to my room. I've taken too much of your time already." he set his tray down and started to leave the courtyard but was stopped.

Yami set his tray down and grabbed a hold of Yugi's hand, "Don't you remember what I promised you last night? I promised you that no one in the school would ever harm you. Tea is no different. Now come on, let's sit down and eat." he sat down at the table where they were and motioned for Yugi to sit across from him. Pretty soon the two of them were enjoying their meals and each other's company. The mood was ruined however when Yami felt his stomach turn. Without looking up he spoke in a dark voice, "The answer is no. No, no, no, no, no and in case you don't hear right..." he stood up and turned around, "NO!" he yelled right in the face of the only girl who could make anyone's stomach retch, Tea.

Tea crossed her arms in front of her chest and struck what she called her sexy pose, "Oh, Yami-kins I know you don't mean that. You're just tired." she reached down and placed her hand on Yami's waist and started working her way down slowly, "Now why don't you and I skip the main course and go straight for dessert. That is unless that pathetic little worm has made you lose your appetite."

Yami grabbed Tea's hand before it could reach its true destination and used his other hand to slap her across the face. The impact was so strong he knocked her to the floor, "You listen and you listen good you, good for nothing bitch. I am sick and tired of seeing your ugly face around me. You have no right to touch me and I never want to see your pathetic ass around me again. If you do come near me then I will file a restraining order."

Tea stood up and walked around the table. She marched straight up to Yugi and grabbed him by the collar, "You little asshole!" she slapped Yugi across the face, punched him hard in the stomach, and threw him to the floor causing him to slam his head on the ground, "This is all your fault."

Yami's eyes went wide with fury. He literally leaped over the table and knelt down beside Yugi. He sensed something was horribly wrong and he was right, "Oh my God! Someone call 911! He's not breathing!"

Akkadia:3...2...1

Tea: from inside the house, screams so loud she breaks a window

Kanna: It worked!

Yugi: Akkadia, we've got a problem.

Akkadia: I don't care I'm to busy laughing! she's on the ground half laughing half coughing.

Yami: Oh, you'd better care! holding the same sword from Yugi's drawing

Akkadia: Oh no! runs off

Yami: chases her Just wait until I get my hands on you!

Kanna: It's her own fault! Well 3 reviewschapter 4!


	4. A SecretLeft Alone

Kanna: walks in Hi, everyone! shouts Hey Yugi it's your turn to do the disclaimer!

Yugi: walks in eating a 10 scoop ice cream cone, talks with a mouth full of ice cream

Akkadia don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But does own Dr. Hewlard!

Akkadia: runs in front of the screen You'll never take me alive! laughs like a maniac

Yami: appears seconds later You are so dead! runs into Yugi causing the ice cream cone to fall on the ground Oops!

Yugi: quivers his lip then starts bawling

Akkadia: sneaks back in Way to go Yami!

Kanna: plugging her ears On with the fic.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry about that nasty cliffy last chapter, lol. It's in my blood I guess. I'm really glad you guys like this story. I was so sure I would have to delete it. I'm happy I don't. Ok, this chapter will be in Yami' point of view. I'll shut up now, enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4: A secret/Left alone

I stared at the deliberate minute hand of the clock on the wall above me. Nearly 4 hours had past and I had received no word of Yugi's condition. About a half hour earlier a nurse suggested I go home and get some rest. Of course, I think they're trained to say that to waiting friends and family, just to keep us out of their hair. I was thinking about taking up with the well known suggestion when a pair of familiar faces entered the waiting room, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Joey at down next to me, "What do you think we're doing here, pal? We want to know how Yugi is." he motioned for the others to sit down as well, "So have you heard any news?" he asked.

I just looked at him with that expression in my eyes that I wore on rare occasions, "Not yet and I'm about to punch the wall in." I leaned forward and placed my head into my hands, rubbing my temples, "I don't know much more of this I can take."

Seto who was sitting on my other side placed a hand on my shoulder, "You really care about him don't you?" he asked sincerely, a trademark not often seen when it comes to Seto Kaiba. But he was no stranger when it came to love such as this. He and Joey had been secretly going out for about a month but then they were caught making out in the janitor's closet by one of the underclassman. Thinking the freshman would become more popular, he spread the rumor about Joey and Seto. Of course his plan backfired and it seemed that nobody had a problem about the couple. It seemed a bit weird, yes but not a laughing matter.

A young man clad in a white lab coat with the usual clipboard clutched in his fist approached the five boys, "Excuse me, are you waiting for news on a young Yugi Motou?" he asked.

I stood up first, "Yes, he is our classmate, please doctor what is wrong with him?" I asked. I read his name tag which read Dr. Hewlard.

Dr. Hewlard pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and studied his notes carefully, "I'm surprised you haven't noticed anything before. Young Yugi has had episodes similar to this, but nothing this severe. When you called you claimed he had stopped breathing altogether correct? Well, Yugi has a condition, a very rare heart condition known as Fotiran (best I can come up with). It's not a cancer mind you, and it is so rare that the chances of a child being born with it are 1 out of 10,000. But the chances of a child's survival to the age of at least 60 are 1 out of 4."

I placed my hand on my chest shocked, "Well, may we um...may we see him?" I asked with a quiet tone in my voice. I breathed a small sigh of relief when the doctor nodded, "Do you guys want to come?" I asked.

"No that's ok. We have to get back to the school. Tell Yugi we all say hi and we hope he feels better." Bakura spoke up for the four of them with an apologetic look in his eyes. "We'll see you later Yami."

I only nodded and headed to Yugi's room. Once I reached my destination I quietly knocked on the door. I waited until I heard an answer before slowly opening the door, "Hey little one. How are you feeling?" I asked. I tried to keep a smile on my face but at that moment it wasn't the easiest task to fulfill. Yugi looked so so. Well I couldn't think of the words to describe it. Seeing Yugi there in the normal hospital gown surrounded by all those frightening machines. His face paler than the ceiling.

"Oh, hey Yami." Yugi answered me distantly. Even his voice seemed in pain, "I'm sure you've already found out my little secret. It would still be a secret if Tea hadn't punched me when she did." as Yugi spoke Tea's name a look of disgust and hate darkened upon his face for a moment, "I'm sorry if I worried you or embarrassed you. If you choose never to speak or even look at me again I will understand." he turned his face away so he wasn't looking at me, "Not that I would blame you. According to Tea, I'm just a life ruining, pathetic little worm."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Without hesitating I walked over and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed. Since he was so small I had plenty of room. I reached over and took a hold of one of Yugi's small delicate hands and caressed it gently, "Oh my little tenshi, don't speak like that. You mean so much to me and many others. Just think of your grandfather." I stopped when Yugi turned to face me with a affrightedly blank expression. I took me a few seconds but I understood, "Oh, my Yugi, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi turned away from me again and sniffled a little, "I guess...I guess its because I wanted to try and fit in with everyone else. I was afraid if people found out that I had no family they would claim that nobody wanted me, or loved me, or cared for me."

I looked at my shoes and sighed, "Yugi, listen to-"

"Just go away, please. I want to be alone for a while." Yugi interrupted me with a tone of voice colder then anything I could describe.

I nodded, "As you wish. But just remember. I made you a promise Yugi." I lifted his hand and gently kissed it, "And I intend to keep it."

Yugi: still bawling

Kanna: wearing earplugs Will somebody please shut him up?

Akkadia: walks in with a garbage bag full of pixie stix Here ya go Yugi.

Yugi: stops crying and starts pigging out on the pixie stix

Yami: Oh no you don't snatches the sugar away from his hikari causing him to start bawling again. Gives them back, throws his hand up into the air You are so lucky you're cute hikari.

Kanna: chuckling 3 reviewchapter 5!


	5. The Gift and The Threat

Kanna: walks in carrying Akkadia Hi everyone! yells Hey Yami, bring me that recliner!

Yami: he and Yugi are pushing a reclining chair into the room She's still not back to normal?

Kanna: puts Akkadia into the chair Akkadia it's time for the disclaimer

Akkadia: is completely in shock. Her arms and legs are stiff as a board, speaks in creepy robot voice I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kanna: waves chocolate and pixie Styx in front of her hikari, nothing happens Man she's really shocked.

Yugi: What's wrong with her Kanna?

Kanna: her reviewers have put her in shock!

Yami: And she calls me crazy!

Akkadia: still speaking in robot voice On with the fic...

A/N: Ok that's it you guys have put me into shock. I can't believe you guys like this story so much! I was so afraid I would have to delete it. Now, I usually don't do this but I have a favor to ask. See, I only have a few weeks left of school and then I'll start work. I'll be working from 3 to 11 Monday-Friday. And I don't have internet at home. So if it takes a while for the chapters to appear you'll know. Ok, the favor is to help me reach at least 50 reviews for this story. I know it's a lot to ask and I have to do my best to write good chapters but I'm desperate! Ok, I'll shut my trap now and let you read! Oh one more thing...This chapter is going to give you a slight taste of all the Tea bashing I plan to put in this story. Once again no offense to any Tea fans out there! Enjoy chapter 5!

Chapter 5 The Gift and The Threat

Yami was laying on his bed in his dorm room. There was a stack of books he read and reread twice sprawled across the floor and for the first time this year a stack of completely finished homework was sitting on his desk. He rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock. The numbers flashed 1:00. Yami rolled back over and groaned. He had been up since 6 this morning. The popular Junior was becoming impatient. Visiting hours at the hospital started at 2:30 and ended at 5:00. (A/N: quick note, just a guess on the hours. I've never stayed in a hospital long enough to find out.) After pacing back in forth in his room for twenty minutes straight, Yami finally decided go shopping for a small present to cheer up Yugi. He pulled on his shoes, grabbed his hidden stash and walked out of the dorms. He was about to slide down the banister which he did when ever he got the chance, but was stopped by a bouquet of flowers, "Excuse me." he said.

"Yami, sweetie cheeks! I was just about to come and see you! I was hoping you would come with me to see the little twe-I mean Yugi. I heard he's in the hospital and I just wanted to tell him I'm sorry." Tea's face was peaking through the flowers. She was wearing that hideous smile of hers. Her sympathy talk was complete bull, every word of it. Suddenly she put the flowers down and slowly approached him, "And maybe afterwards, we can come back here and you can be the doctor and I'll be your patient." she spoke in that disgusting voice she thought sounded sexy and luring.

Yami stepped to the side and folded his arms across his chest, "Look, Tea you of all people should know I'm a man of my word. I made you a promise yesterday. I told you that if you ever come near me again I will file a restraining order. Now since I'm in a good mood right now I'll give you one more chance. After this, if you come near me again I will file a restraining order, that is a promise." Yami headed out of the building, "Now to find Yugi's present." (A/N: sorry to interrupt! Shadi of the future is making an appearance in this chapter!) He went in and out of store after store after store. Finally he stopped at a small stand in the middle of the mall, "Hmm, I've never seen that place before." It looked like pretty much any other station. The only differences were the owner and the merchandise. Oh, boy the merchandise. Hanging from wires was what Yami would describe as crystal sculptures, "Wow, these are beautiful!" he turned one over in search of a price tag but found none, "Excuse me, how much are these?"

A man wearing a white turban turned around to face Yami, "Ah, good afternoon young man. My name is Shadi and you have made a fine choice. That little beauty is only $15. These over here on this side range from $10 to $25."

Yami circled around the stand and suddenly saw the one he was looking for. It was a crystal shaped like a dagger with a dragon coiled around it (It looks almost exactly like Yugi's drawing), "How much is this one?"

Shadi turned and his eyes widened, "Oh, my boy I'm afraid that is too expensive. This design is one of a kind. Believe me when you hear the price you will faint." he looked at Yami who was just smirking, "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Shadi pulled out a pencil and paper and scribbled down a number. He handed it to Yami and waited for him to drop the paper and collapse.

Yami pulled out his wallet, "Do you except credit cards or do you prefer cash?"

Shadi was shocked, "I take both." he accepted the card, scanned it and handed Yami the gift wrapped in bubble wrap, "Oh one more thing." he reached under the counter and pulled out a small hook, "This is to hang it up with. Have a nice day!"

Yami nodded, "Thank you." he headed out of the mall and took off full speed towards the hospital. Once he reached the building he leaned against the wall for a moment to catch his breath. Once his oxygen was back in his lungs he entered the hospital, "Excuse me, I'm here to see Yugi Motou."

"Are you friend or family sir?" a tired looking woman filling her nails asked.

"I'm a friend and classmate. I just wanted to fill Yugi in on some of the assignments. You see he takes weekend courses and he asked me to keep him updated." Yami made up the best excuse he could thing of. Once he received the ok, he headed down the hall. Yami knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey, Yugi. How are you feeling?" he stopped when he saw Joey and Seto sitting in the chairs, "Oh, hey guys sorry if I interrupted you." he turned to leave.

"Yami wait please! Yugi cried, "Don't go, I've been waiting for you to come. I didn't think you would want to visit me anymore. Seto and Joey just got here about 5 minutes ago. Please sit down."

Yami obeyed and walked back over, "Here, I was browsing around in the mall and I got this for you." he handed Yugi the package, "Careful it's fragile." he waited patiently for the little one to unwrap it.

Yugi pulled back the bubble wrap and carefully picked up the sculpture, "Yami, it's...it's beautiful. This must have cost you a fortune!" he looked up at his friend, his eyes filled with wonder and curiosity.

"Well, not really. I just used my emergency stash, that's all." Yami could tell by the look on his face Yugi was about to ask how much, "Don't worry, it was only $300 and it was worth every penny."

A nurse walked in, "Excuse me Yugi, but you have a message." she handed Yugi an envelope, "Oh, the doctor told me to inform you that the tests are back but they need to take a closer study to your previous files. So we don't know when you'll be released." she explained before leaving the room.

Yugi leaned back against his hospital bed and sighed, "I'll be stuck in here forever!" he picked up the letter, "Maybe this letter will cheer me up." he ripped open the envelope, and unfolded the piece of paper. Yugi scanned the writing then suddenly dropped it like it had just caught fire.

Yami picked it up and read it out loud, "You foul, disgusting little termite. You have no right to go near Yami, Joey, or anybody classified higher than you. You are nothing, do you understand. If you go near my Yami ever again, I will personally see to it that you are taken care of, permanently, even if I have to do it myself." he turned to Yugi, Seto, and Joey, "I'll give you three guesses as to who wrote this. And the first two don't count.

Joey, Seto, and Yami all spoke, "Tea..."

Yami: Why are you stopping there?

Kanna: cause Akkadia fell asleep, points to Akkadia, snoring loudly in the recliner and I don't know where's she's planning on going with this, ok. Where's Yugi?

Yami: He's out in the garage

Kanna: goes out to the garage and sees Yugi standing in front of a strange looking machine Uh, Yugi, I'm afraid to ask, but that the hell is that?

Yugi: This is my Tea terminating, Topnotch, 2000!

Kanna: sweatdrops What?

Yugi: It's my Tea destroyer!

Yami: walks in And you say I have problems! Well 3 reviewschapter 6!


	6. Bad News

Kanna: walks in Hi everyone!

Akkadia: walks in, almost back to normal Has anyone seen my glasses?

Yugi: from other room Ok, now just tilt your chin a bit, smile...There perfect. Don't move a muscle!

Yami: Are you kidding me?

Akkadia: walks in Yami, give me back my glasses! I can't see a thing without them!

Yugi: Only if you do your own disclaimer.

Akkadia: grumbling fine, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Happy now? Snatches her glasses off of the spikes of Yami's hair

Kanna: calls from the other room Did you find them?

Akkadia: Yeah, spiky over here was wearing them. Hey, perfect! pulls out her cell-phone and dials Shayba's number

Shayba: picks up her cell-phone Hello?

Akkadia: Shayba, next time your over here start calling Yami, Spiky! It's his new nickname!

Yami: storms in covered in paint Akkadia if you call me spiky again I will send you to the shadow realm!

Akkadia: smirks You'll have to catch me first...Spiky! takes off

Yami: chases after her

Yugi: This is getting old!

Kanna: On with the fic!

A./N: Yami has a real knack for chasing me huh? Well, as promised here's the next chapter. Just so you know I'm starting to get just a hint of writer's block for this story, and I hate to admit that! But one thing I can say that I'm not afraid to admit is that this chapter is going to have plenty of Tea bashing to go around. And Yugi is going to do a fair amount! Ok, if this chapter sucks, I apologize in advance! I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Bad news

Yami glanced up at the clock on the pasty colored wallpapered room and sighed, "It's getting near lunch time. Do you want us to stay and eat with you Yugi?" he asked the petite boy who was leaning back in his hospital bed currently channel surfing, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry." his stomach proved his statement by growling lightly. Yami chuckled when Yugi's stomach growled in return, "I take it you are hungry."

Yugi sighed in frustration before flipping off the TV, "As usual all that's on are dumb talk shows and cheesy soap operas." he looked up at the clock, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It is nearing lunch time. The nurse should be in any moment."

Almost right on cue there was a knock on the door. A nurse walked in, "Good afternoon, Yugi. Are you ready for some lunch?" she handed him a menu, "Are your friends eating with you? If you want you can order now and we'll bring the food up to you. You'll just pay once you get your tray of food."

Yami glanced at Joey who had that look on his face that indicated he was broke, "Yeah, sure. Don't worry you two, it's on me." he scanned the menu and finally decided on a baked potato with the works, a tossed salad and claimed he could get a beverage from the soda machine out in the hall.

Seto and Joey both ordered grilled bacon and cheese sandwiches, tossed salads and bottles of water, "Thanks for covering for us Yami. I hate to admit it, but I forgot my wallet at school. I can pay you back first thing tomorrow morning." Seto offered after finishing up his order.

Yami smiled, "No need, Seto." he turned to Yugi, "Aren't you going to have something?" he asked not realizing that Yugi was still trying to decided what he wanted.

Yugi turned to the nurse, "I'd like the spaghetti and meatballs with the side of garlic bread and a blumers root beer, please." he stated his order before handing the menu to the nurse.

The nurse nodded, "You're meals will be up in about fifteen minutes. Oh yes and Yugi, the doctors will be in later on. I think they may have some news for you." without waiting for an answer the nurse walked out.

Silence seemed to be the key ingredient to the boys' conversation. It was shattered however when the phone sitting by Yugi's bed rang, "Hello?" Yugi spoke into the receiver.

(A/N: Ok, this is going to be written out like my intro's and conclusions. This phone conversation is very important)

Caller: "Is this Yugi Motou?"

Yugi: "Yes, who's calling, please?"

Caller: "Oh, Yugi, thank goodness I got a hold of you, it's Professor Hawkins. Listen, the reports came through and I'm sorry to say it didn't turn out. The board is going to tear it down on Wednesday. That is unless you have the money to buy it back and fix it up."

Yugi: "Is there no way to stop it?"

Professor Hawkins: "Well I-"

Yugi: "Wednesday, right? Well, I'll try to make it out there. Tell-tell them I have the money but I can't hand it to them in cash, please."

Professor Hawkins: "Ok, Yugi. If you're planning on coming back, please let me know and I'll meet you at the airport, ok."

Yugi hung up the phone and looked grimly at his companions, "That was my grandfather's best friend, Professor Arthur Hawkins. He called me to tell me, my grandfather's game shop is going to be torn down, unless I can come up with $2,000 by this Wednesday." just then Yugi's eyes spilled over with salty tears, "That game shop is all that I have left of my Grandfather!"

"Oh quit your belly aching, you pathetic wimp." a familiar voice made all four boys' stomachs turn in more ways then one, "I bet, that sucky game shop is just a piece of rundown crap, just like you." Tea was dressed in a nurse's uniform and was carrying a clipboard, "You, know, I specifically requested to be your nurse. That way I can watch you like a hawk and make sure you keep the hell away from my Yami." her voice was as screechy as ever.

Yami was about to protest, but Yugi stopped him. The small sophomore carefully climbed out of bed and slowly walked towards Tea, "I've had it. I've had it with you Tea. You-you think you can just push people down just so you feel more important. Well, let me fill you in on something they didn't teach you in how to be a stuck up snotty, bitch, class." Yugi was literally boring holes into Tea, "Just because you're bigger, doesn't mean that you're better."

Yami was literally shocked at his Tenshi's sudden outburst. He glanced up at Tea, and by the look on her face, she was shocked too, "Yugi's right Tea, you are just a stuck up snotty bitch and you know it."

Tea fumed before grabbing Yugi by the collar of his Pajamas, "You listen to me you little worm. You are nothing, you hear me, nothing. You-" she was cut off when Yugi, literally whipped his hand across her face causing her to drop him.

Yami somehow managed to catch the little one and placed him back into his bed, "Get out of here Tea. If you don't I'll call my father and he will file a restraining order for me and for Yugi."

Tea was holding her cheek, trying to hide tears, "I'll get you, do you hear me?" she screamed, "I'll get you, Yugi Motou!" she took off running out of the hospital.

Five minutes later the food arrived and Yami paid, "Let's dig in!" he was about to split open his potato when he noticed Yugi wasn't moving, "Yugi, what's wrong?" he followed the little one's gaze to the door. Standing in the door way was a man clad in a white lab coat.

"Yugi, I'm afraid it's not good news. You- your Fotiran has caused you to develop liver cancer. I'm afraid you only have a few months to live." the doctor explained sadly.

Yami: picks up his pace Oh, that's it now she's really dead!

Akkadia: Whatcha blaming me for? It's Yugi's idea!

Yami: screeches to a stop Really Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah, cause if I die I can scare the hell out of Tea!

Akkadia: no need for you to become a ghost. You're scary looking enough as it is!

Yugi: fires daggers at Akkadia

Kanna: and I thought my aibou's imagination was wacko! Oh well 3 reviewschapter 7!


	7. A Promise and a Guarantee

Akkadia: walks in Hi everyone! yells Kanna hurry up and get that camera set up!

Shayba: walks in I don't know how you did it. But you did it! turns to reviewers Oh by the way, Akkadia doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kanna: walks in The camera's all set up. yells Oh, boys!

Yami, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Kaiba: all come out, start singing a wimbo we, a wimbo we, a wimbo we..etc

Yugi: comes out singing Oh in the jungle the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps to night! In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight! AWWWWOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEabambo we!

Akkadia: laughing so heard she falls over and hits her head on the coffee table Oh spaghetti!

Kanna: Oh, brother! On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I know how much you guys want to hurt me. Well, I won't blame you, but I am planning on writing a sequel for this. This chapter was extremely difficult to write. Thanks again everyone for the reviews. Ok, I'll shut up now! Enjoy chapter 7!

Yugi's P.O.V

Chapter 7 A Promise and a Guarantee

TV announcer dude: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!

Standing in the door way was a man clad in a white lab coat.

"Yugi, I'm afraid it's not good news. You- your Fotiran has caused you to develop liver cancer. I'm afraid you only have a few months to live." the doctor explained sadly.

I leaned back against my rock hard hospital bed and felt the tears developing in my eyes. I didn't want to believe it. I opened my eyes and turned to the doctor, "Dr. Hewlard, are you sure? I mean, you told me once that the tests aren't always right. That's why I had to go through so much." I asked in attempt to raise my spirits.

Dr. Hewlard shook his head sadly, "Yugi, you can't even imagine how much I want to say that it's all just a misunderstanding. We have tried everything we could. I am so sorry. But I do have a bit of good news. If you feel well enough you can be discharged first thing tomorrow. However, you will need someone to care for you. If you like I can see if one of our nurses can-"

"I don't think that would be necessary Dr. Hewlard. If he wishes, I can take care of Yugi." I looked up to see Yami standing next to me, "Just tell me what needs to be done and I'll make sure it's completed."

Dr. Hewlard nodded in approval, "Very well. Are you Yugi's old brother?" he asked the question I was expecting him to ask. When Yami shook his head no he looked confused, "Well, Yugi's diet will need to change a little. I encourage him to eat more fruits and vegetables then meats. He will need to take a shot of medication every day at the same time, or as close as you can make it. And finally..." he lowered his voice, "He needs some love more than anything." he spoke his next words in a normal volume, "And if you like I will personally contact your school to make arrangements for you to be closer to Yugi throughout the day and perhaps see if he or you can move into a closer dorm room."

Yami nodded in response, "Ok, Dr. Hewlard." he turned to face me, "Is that all right with you Yugi?" he asked me. His face seemed to be begging me to say yes, "I really want to help you."

I nodded my head yes, surprised that the most popular guy in school was actually volunteering to take care of a pathetic guy like me, "I really like that idea, thank you."

"If there's any way that I can contribute to this, please don't hesitate to speak up and ask, ok Yugi?" Seto placed a hand on my shoulder, "Besides, any friend of Yami's is a friend of mine."

I smiled weakly, "Thanks guys." I let my eyes drop as I felt those salty tears forming again, "I'm just scared. You see, no one in the school except the staff know about my illness. I'm just scared that if word gets out, all the guys that beat me up might use my illness to their advantage."

Joey smirked, "Listen Yuge," he called me by a name that made me chuckle, "Yuge, I like the sound of that. Anyway, if you're hanging out with us there's no way in hell those punks would think of hurting you again." he had that macho man expression on his face.

Yami sat down in the chair next to my bed, "He's right Yugi. I would make out with Tea before I would see you get hurt. Neither of those are going to happen." he promised, placing a hand on my own, "Don't forget, I already promised I would protect you, hikari."

I looked at Yami with a perplexed expression on my face, "Why did you just call me hikari?" I knew that it meant light, but I wasn't sure what he had meant when he called me it.

Yami blushed, "That word just describes you Yugi. Your innocence reminds me of light versus darkness. I hope you don't mind. If you don't want me to call you it, I'll understand. I-"

I cut him off by hugging him tightly, "Of course I don't mind. In fact, I'm glad you see pass what other people choose to look at and judge me by." I pulled away, my cheeks a darker shade of red than his. I looked up at the clock on my wall and forced back a whimper, "I hate to say this, but you guys have to go."

Seto chuckled, "Easier said then done, I'm afraid." he pointed to Joey who had fallen over onto the end of Yugi's bed, "He's completely exhausted." Seto started to shake Joey, "Come on Joey wake up." Joey just turned his head and mumbled something that made me laugh, hard.

"Here, let me try." I said once I calmed down. I leaned forward and whispered something into Joey's ear. As soon as I stopped speaking Joey's head shot up, "You see, its all in the know how." I leaned back against my pillow.

Joey turned to face me, "You are slick you know that." he chuckled. Joey looked up at the clock, "Oh, so that's why I was pulled from dreamland."

Seto just chuckled, "Come on Joey, let's get back to school. If I remember correctly, it's your turn to order dinner tonight." he leaned down and gave me a quick hug, "Remember what I said Yugi. If you need anything, anything. Just ask and I'll do what I can." he took a hold of Joey's hand, "We'll see you tomorrow." he and Joey left the room.

I glanced over at Yami who was rubbing the back of his neck, "So." I said not knowing what else to say. Even if I did though, I'm sure my mouth wouldn't be cooperative enough to form them.

"So, I'll pick you up after school tomorrow. Hopefully Dr. Hewlard will have the arrangements taken care of." Yami stood up, "Oh by the way, what did you whisper into Joey's ear anyway?"

I chuckled, "I told him there was a giant pizza with his name on it in the park. You see, I don't know Joey that well, but I do know that he has an appetite almost as big as Tea's bitchy attitude."

Yami stared at me wide eyed, "Such language, hikari." he leaned down and pulled me into a tight hug, "Speaking of Tea, if she does try anything, I will file a restraining order on her. If it can't be done, then I will take care of her myself."

My violet eyes grew dark, "No, Yami. I will take care of her myself." I said without a single tint of fear in my voice, "If I'm going to die, I'm not going without the knowledge that I faced my fears."

Akkadia: Is that a cliffy or not?

Kanna: I don't know.

Shayba: I'm warning you two right now. Never feed those guys spaghetti.

Akkadia: Why?

Shayba: points That's why.

All the guys are dressed up like a barber shop quartet: singing On top of spaghetti! All covered with cheese! I lost my poor meatball when somebody...

Yugi: sneezes

Akkadia: Ay ya! What next! Well 3 reviewschapter 8!


	8. A Good Surprise turned Bad

Akkadia: Is currently covered in wrapping paper scraps Hi everyone! I've finally graduated!

Kanna: You're still not done opening those things?

Akkadia: If you're in so much of a hurry, why don't you give me a hand? hears clattering in the kitchen

Yami: from the kitchen Yugi, don't even think of touching that cake!

Kanna: walks in Oh, my God! Akkadia give me your camera!

Yugi: has literally fallen into Akkadia's graduation cake which said The new graduate Akkadia doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But she does now own her very own diploma! Hmm, chocolate my favorite!

Kanna: snaps picture after picture after picture

Akkadia: storms in Yugi, you are so dead!

Yugi: sugar kicks in, runs off

Kanna: Oy vey! On with the fic!

A/N: Well, you heard it folks! I'm officially and adult now! But don't worry, I'll keep writing my stories until I have more room in my home and less room in medicine cabinet! LOL. Well, I really hope that last chapter isn't a cliffy. Oh, btw. It may take me a while to post some of the chapters. You see, I don't have internet at home so I won't know if I got reviews or not. I can only check at my library and they only have 3 computers. Half the time, little kids are using them to play games! Well, as you can tell from the story, Yugi is going do die. I'm not going to change that. But keep in mind. If get at least 50 or more reviews then I will right a sequel, no questions asked! Ok, I've blabbed enough! Enjoy chapter 8!

Chapter 8: A good surprise turned bad

Yami was pacing back and forth in his dorm room, waiting for two calls. Dr. Hewlard had called into the school and excused him for the day. That way he wouldn't have to leave in the middle of class to go pick up Yugi. The spiky haired junior glanced at his alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. There was a knock on his door and he ran to pick up the phone, "Hello? hello?"

There was another knock, "Yami, it's Ryou and Bakura, open up!" Ryou spoke in that rich albino accent. Once the door was open, he and Bakura stepped in, "We heard you were back so we thought we'd drop in." It was scary at how similar Ryou and Bakura looked. They both had that albino colored hair, creamy skin and brown eyes. However, Bakura's eyes where more of a an almond shell brown, whereas, Ryou's was a chocolate brown, "We heard about the little incident with Yugi. How's he doing?"

Yami walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out a couple of sodas, "I'm waiting for a call to pick him up right now." he opened a can and took a long drink and waited for the fizz to stop making his eyes water so, "Not, only that but I'm waiting for a call from my father as well."

Bakura took a drink from the can and started coughing. After a few seconds he managed to catch his breath, "Why a call from your dad. I thought he was too busy with his bitch-ass girlfriend." he took another drink.

Yami glared at his friend, "Remember that car I was going to get for my eighteenth birthday? Well, I told dad to sell it and don't accept anything less than $2000 dollars. You see, Yugi's grandfather, God rest his soul (remember, Solomon's already in heaven right now), owned a game shop in Domino and the city is going to tear it down unless Yugi can come up with $2000 by Wednesday. I-" he was interrupted when the phone rang, "Hello?"

A/N: Ok, like in one of my other chapters. This phone conversation is going to be written out in my intro style!

Caller: Yami Astanoshi?

Yami: Yes, whose calling please?

Caller: Hey, kiddo, it's me: Dad!

Yami: Dad? So, you got my message?

Dad: Yeah, what's this I hear you wanting me to sell your new car?

Yami: Dad, listen to me, there's someone very important to me that needs the money.

Dad: Is it a girl? Are you holding out on me, hmm? Listen, Yami, you don't need to spend $2000 on a girl, it's path-

Yami: Dad, listen to me. That money is not for a girl. A very close friend of mine is going to need an operation or else he's going to die. The thing is he can't afford it and I owe him my life.

Dad: Very well, Yami. I'm near insert city where they are right now anyway. I'll drop the money off at the school in about a half an hour.

Yami: Ok, thanks Dad.

Yami turned to his two albino friends after he hung up, "Sometimes being a talented liar has it's positives. I mean if Dad knew the real reason why, he'd just say I was being foolish." his thoughts were interrupted once again when the phone rang, "Hello? Yes, yes. Ok. Ok, tell him I'll be there in an hour. Ok, thank you. Bye." he hung up the phone, "That was the hospital. Yugi's ready to come home. But I have to wait until my dad shows up."

Ryou walked over and looked Yami straight in the eye, "Yami, you lied to your dad, and you're lying to us. Why was Yugi in the hospital?" he was interrupted by Bakura.

"And don't give us none of that; 'Oh, I can't tell you it's a secret', bull crap. We're your friends. And friends don't keep secrets from one another." Bakura stood up, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Yami stood up and glared at Bakura, "Shut up, ok. I can't tell you because it's not my secret to tell. If Yugi wants you to know, he'll tell you himself." he walked over and pulled his jacket from his closet, "That little guy has more secrets than the rest of the entire student body put together!" he walked over to his door, "Look, I've gotta wait for my dad outside, so." he whistled through his teeth. That was polite way of saying, 'Get the hell outta my room before I kick your ass.' Once Ryou and Bakura left, Yami headed outside. Almost right on time. A black sports sedan, (I don't know cars, don't even know if there is such thing, lol) pulled up in front of the school.

A man who no one would have guessed was even distantly related to Yami, stepped out of the car and hugged him, "Hey, there you are. I wasn't sure this was the right school. Listen, here's the money and why don't you meet me for dinner some time this week after school? Maybe we can catch up on old times." Yami's Dad, Kevin looked nothing like his son. He had short brown hair, wide creepy hazel eyes and a light colored complexion. He was also missing the toned muscle and in place of that tight stomach was what people called a Homer Simpson belly, "Well, listen I gotta go. I'm late for a meeting. I'll call you later so we can arrange a dinner ok!" he took of toward his car and sped off like there was no tomorrow.

Yami check the envelope and quickly counted. $2000 flat. He glanced at his watch and nearly hit the cement, "Oh, crap!" he took off running towards the hospital and made it in less than five minutes. Yami leaned against the wall of the white stone building to catc his breath before entering through the automatic doors. He turned the corner so he was in the waiting room and stopped dead in his tracks...

Yami: Oh, no she didn't! chases after Akkadia who is chasing after Yugi

Yugi: You shoulda ever left our cake out in the first place!

Akkadia: You shoulda never been in the kitchen1

Yami: You shoulda never pissed me off!

Kanna: Oy vey! Am I the only one who hasn't lost their sanity yet? 3 reviewschapter 9!


	9. Author note please read!

A/N: Ok, for those who are still with me, I've got good news! I'm almost done writing the chapter 9 for this story. I am really sorry it's taking so long, but I've had a lot and I mean a LOT going on so. I really hope some people still like this story and if I do still have some readers then please know that I will keep my promise and write a sequel. I asked for 50 reviews and I received them. Ok, I promise to post the next chapter before my birthday which is October 3rd. I know that seems like a lot of time, but my dad just put our house up for sale and I am working at the same job I had last year. But I'm writing the chapter on my breaks (I only get 2 15 minute breaks and that don't last that long!) Well, thanks to everyone for your support and I'll give you a little hint about next chapter. Something is going to happen to Yugi and Yami. Tea is going to get her reputation ruined (won't say how though!) and Yugi and going to do something even I couldn't believe until I reread it after I had written it……lol. Ok, that's just a little look into chapter 9! Thanks again!

Akkadia and Kanna!


	10. The plan

Akkadia: is sitting at the break room table writing sorry on 1 million sheets of paper Hey Kanna I need some more pencils! Tosses pencil stub behind her

Kanna: walks in smocked covered in chocolate I sent Yami and Yugi to the store. They should be back any second now.

Akkadia: How much money did you give them?

Kanna: I just gave them your credit card.

Yugi: walks in carrying a stack of pizza Dig in everyone!

Yami: They better not have put anchovies on any of mine!

Akkadia: You guys were supposed to get pencils, not pizza! How much did you guys spend?

Yugi: hands her receipt

Akkadia: reads it and picks up a spatula That's it I'm going to hurt you!

Yugi and Yami: take off

Kanna: Here we go again! Well you know the drill so do we have to keep saying it?

A/N: Ok, as promised I posted this before my birthday! It took me a while but I managed to finish it. There is a slight piece of yaio material but it's only this chapter and it's for a good reason (trust me you'll understand when you read it). Well I guess there's not much more to say so enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter 9: The plan

Huddled in the corner of the waiting room was Yugi; trembling like there was no tomorrow. Without hesitating Yami rushed over to the younger boy's side and pulled him into his arms, "Yugi, what's wrong? What happened?"

It took Yugi a few minutes but he managed to answer, "They tried to-they tried to kill me!" that did it. Tears began to cascade down his face. His trembling increased due to his sobs.

Yami's eyes went dark and he pulled Yugi closer to him, "Calm down hikari. Now tell me what happened and don't sugar coat the details either." He held fast to the shaking boy.

Yugi shook his head, "No, not here, please. Please I just want to get back to school. I will tell you when we get back. I'm getting sick and tired of being here," he sneezed, "I think I'm catching a cold from this place." He weakly chuckled.

Yami returned the chuckle before picking Yugi up, damsel in distress style. He ignored the confused gazes and cold stares that people were shooting at him. Once there reached the school Yami set Yugi down, "Do you think you can get upstairs on your own?" he asked wiping the sweat from his glistening forehead. When Yugi nodded Yami took off running.

Yugi stood still in shock for a few seconds before chasing after Yami. It only took him a second or two to catch up with the junior, "Yami, wait! Please Yami, don't do anything yet." He grabbed a hold of Yami's hand, "Not until you hear the story." The younger boy's eyes had that pleading look and Yami gave in without a fight.

"All right Yugi. Let's head back to the room,' he led Yugi back towards the stairs, "Listen, I got a call from Dr. Hewlard. He told me he made arrangements for you to move into the dorm room next to mine. Tomorrow, I'll help you move.

Yugi followed Yami, "Whose room was it before?" He shyly took a hold of Yami's hand. He felt a sharp pain pierce his chest and swallowed a cry of pain.

Yami turned around to see a painful expression plastered on the boy's face. But he knew better then to speak up and asked. Yugi would no doubt force a smile and deny it. So he dropped the subject without a second thought, "Um, would you like to stay in you room one more time or-"

"Could um-could I possibly stay with you tonight?" Yugi's cheeks were as read as the tips of his spiky hair. He suddenly let go of Yami's hand and stepped back, "I'd rather me not I'll understand, I…"he was cut off when Yami pulled him into his arms and held him tightly against his chest.

Yami held fast to the younger boy, "Yugi I would feel you didn't trust me if you didn't stay with me, "he slowly let go, "Besides I have a feeling we may run into someone if we go downstairs.

Yugi looked up at Yami with an evidently confused look on his face, "What do you mean Yami?" he asked. They reached the room. Yugi opened the door and stopped causing Yami to run into the smaller boy

Kanna: We'll stop here ok!

Reviewers: Holding up machine guns filled with jelly beans

Kanna: You seriously can't take a joke can you?

Yami looked up to find Tea sitting on his bed. He pulled Yugi closer to him and they walked into the room, "What the hell do you think you are doing in my room? Let alone my sight?" he could hear Yugi whimper faintly and he placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

Tea stood up and walked towards the two boys. She was wearing a black tube top which was hanging lower than normal and a black mini skirt that critics would call way too mini for a slut like her. On here feet were the most hideous pair of spike-heeled boots ever, "Well, well, well, I didn't think you would have to baby-sit tonight Yami. But I think it time you put the sniveling crybaby to bed so you and I can be alone."

Yami was about to answer when Yugi stepped forward, "Hey Yami, did I ever tell you that I think Tea should be in movies?" his violet eyes went dark, "She would make the perfect wicked witch of the west."

Yami smirked, "No I don't think so. I think the witch was a hell of a lot cuter." He approached Tea and leaned in as if he meant to kiss her. Tea took the bait and leaned in puckering her lips and closing her eyes. The next thing she knew she was on the ground holding her now stinging cheek. She looked up to see Yugi not Yami holding a red hand back.

Yugi was standing between the two of them breathing hard. He turned to face Tea, "I will die before you lips touch Yami's." His violet eyes darkened even more.

Tea stood up and fired daggers down at Yugi, "That can easily be arranged, you little brat," she turned to face Yami, "Besides I just know Yami is just dieing to kiss someone right now. I can read him like a book."

Yami just fired daggers back at Tea, "Your right Tea, I am just dieing to kiss someone. He took a hold of Yugi's hand and leaned in, "Please don't pull away, "he whispered. Without hesitating Yami gently pressed his lips to Yugi's. At that moment the world seemed to stand still. Yami slowly pulled away and turned to see Tea as white as a sheet.

Yugi leaned back the next thing he knew he was tumbling down the stairs. Pain shot throughout every inch of his frail body. After what seemed like hours he stopped rolling. To everyone's surprise Yugi stood up, "Thank you Tea. You've played your part perfectly."

Akkadia: has borrowed a machine gun from one of the reviewers

Yami: Kanna can't you do something?

Kanna: Like what

Yugi: stop her maybe?

Kanna: Are you kidding I'm enjoying this too much!

Akkadia: fires jelly beans at will 3 reviews chapter 10!


	11. A Night on the Town

Kanna: Hi guys!

Yami: someone please get her under control!

Akkadia: **has ceased using jellybeans and is now throwing the pizzas instead** You deserve it Yami!

Kanna: HIKARI!

Akkadia: **whining** what!

Kanna: You still have about 500,000 sorry notes to right; that is what! Now get to work!

Akkadia: **grumbling**

Kanna: Ok, Yami since I saved you, you have to do the disclaimer.

Yami: fine Akkadia has no ownership over any Yugioh related characters. She only owns the story idea so don't sue.

Yugi: on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, sorry it's taking so freaking long for me to update but I hardly have anytime to do anything except work! I'm using my break times to write the chapters and I only get 2 15 minute ones. Considering all the work I do that is a sacrifice in a way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope it's as long as you want it to be too. Ok, I'll shut up now enjoy chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Night on the town

Yugi was sitting at his deask trying to figure out a math problem. It looked like his brain was about to explode any minute, "Ok, Mr. Satoki is insane! I mean this problem makes no sense whatsoever!"

Yami was laying on Yugi's bed, his head hanging off the side causing his bagns to flip towards his spiky hair, "Yugi, you have been working on that same problem for the past twenty minutes. Don't you think you should take a break or something?"

Their thoughts were interrupted when Yugi's phone rang. He dropped his pencil, leaned over and picked up the receiver, "Hello, sure just a minute," he handed the receiver to Yami, "It's for you. I think it's Joey."

Yami took the receiver, "Hello? Oh hey Joey sup? What, I don't know. I don't think so. Holding I'll ask him," he covered the mouthpiece, "Hey Yugi, Joey wanst to know if we want to go down to the new nightclub Electristep."

Yugi looked up from his textbook, "I-I guess so. I suppose I need a break anyway. He closed his book stood up, stretched and felt something crack, "Ooh, that felt good!" he headed towards the bathroom, I'm going to take a shower," he shut the door and soon the sound of running water could be heard.

Yami uncovered the mouthpiece, "Yugi's showering but yeah were coming. Oh, by the way did you guys finish the job?"

"Don't worry it's taken care of."

"I have a good feeling we won't be having anymore problems."

"Yeah well it's my turn for the shower."

Yami could hear the sound of a door opening in the background, "So what-" he was cut off by Joey.

"Seto, you idiot get a damn towel on for Pete's sake!" Joey nearly dropped the phone laughing.

Yami just rolled his eyes, "Well sounds like Yugi's done. We'll meet you two downstairs in an hour." He hung up and turned around, "Mind if I use your shower? Mine's getting bug bombed."

Yugi was drying his spiky hair, "Sure go ahead. I'm just gonna get dressed." He was rummaging through his closet, "Oh, where is it!"

Yami just shrugged, "Well I'm going to get some new clothes from my room, I'll be back."

Yugi only nodded in response, "Yeah, ok." He pulled out a bag, "Uh huh, here it is!" he quickly hid the bag behind his back, "You'll see what is in here when you're done with you shower."

Yami merely shrugged again and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he returned with a shopping bag. Yugi was still in his robe, "Hey you only have 45 minutes to get dressed."

Yugi didn't even look up from his work, "True but you only have 43 minutes to take a shower and get dressed, "he smirked lightly.

Yami just shook his head and walked into the bathroom. When he closed the door, he could fell the misty-like air kiss his cheeks. Yami climbed into the shower. When he finished he dried himself off and quickly got dressed. Yami walked out of the bathroom to find Yugi sitting on his bed reading a book. His eyes went wide and he gasped aloud.

Yami's gasped caused Yugi to look up and let out a gasp of his own. Both boys were dressed in black pants with two black belts; one looped through the belt holes and one hanging slightly at the waist, tight sleeve-less black shirts with an emblem of a crimson dragon on the right shoulder. Around their necks, were buckled chokers. Yugi chuckled, "Looks like we thing the same way huh?" he slipped on his shoes and looked at the clock, "Hey we'd better get going." The two of them headed downstairs.

Joey was the first to see them, "Whoa! Talk about seeing double! Hey Seto, come here!"

Seto stepped around the corner, "Ok, who is who?" he joked, "Did you two go shopping together or something?" he was dressed in black pants and a long sleeve blue turtleneck shirt.

"Actually no, but Joey how many people do you have in those things?" Yami joked, "I bet you could almost fit Yugi in there."

Joey looked down at his baggy pants and chuckled, "Well they were the only pair that matched this shirt." He was wearing a black shirt that said, 'Brain currently mal-functioning' on the front and, 'Please leave a message at the tone' on the back.

"Well we'd better get going." Seto pulled out his keys, "Let's take my car." He led the other 3 out to his sapphire blue mustang convertible. Ten minutes later they pulled into an empty space between two cars, "Come on let's go!"

The four of them walked towards a man dressed in black pants and a black shirt that had the word security scrawled on the front in white letters, "Let's see your id's boys." (AT this club you only have to be 18). He was a big man with bulging muscles. He could easily pass as a bouncer instead of a security guard. All four of them handed the man their id's and no surprise he studied Yugi's longer, "All right you boys can go in."

The four of them walked in and gasped. The room was furnished pretty much like any other night club . The only difference was the word Electristep was flashing all over the dance floor, "Yami, Yugi go find a table. Joey and I are gonna hit the floor." Seto led Joey to the dance floor and soon the two of them were lost in the sea of dancers.

Yami and Yugi just rolled their eyes, "Come on Yugi, lets go find a table." Yami led Yugi to one of the tables nearest to a stage that had a karaoke machine, "Wonder what that's all about."

Yami picked up a sheet of paper, "Yami look at this."

**KARAOKE CHALLENGE TONIGHT ONLY!**

SIGN UP TO CHALLENGE ANY AUDIENCE MEMBER

GRAND PRIZE $50

"Well this should prove interesting. I just hope I am not picked. I cannot carry a tune to save my life." Yami sat down so he was facing the stage.

Joey finally returned from the dance floor out of breath, "Man I'm sweating." He sat down and mopped his wet forehead with a napkin from the dispenser, "Hey."

Seto came running up, out of breath, "You are never going to believe who is here."

Yami looked up and what he saw made his stomach turn, "I thought you said you took care of her." His voice was dark as were his eyes.

Yugi looked up from the beverage menu to see the hardened expression on Yami's face. He looked down, "Is something wrong Yami?" he asked in a slightly shy and scared tone.

Yami looked down to see Yugi's frightened expression and without hesitate on softened his own features, "No nothing's wrong; nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen it is time for tonight's Karaoke Challenge. Now everyone that signed up received a number. The person who as the soon-to-be drawn number will have the opportunity to challenge any member of the audience." The DeeJay spoke into his microphone, "And tonight's number is 70!"

An unwanted but familiar voice filled the room, "Hey that's me!" It was Tea. Her outfit was as slutty as ever, "And I know exactly who I am going to challenge." She strutted towards the stage shaking her ass the whole damn way, "Yugi Motou get your pathetic little ass on this stage," she grabbed the microphone from the stand, "I'll go first if you don't mind."

Akkadia: **stretches** I'm done finally!

Kanna: Uh, is that a cliffy or not?

Yami: I have no idea but if I have to hear Tea sing I think I'm going to be sick!

Tea:S**omewhere in background literally screeching** BLUE MOON! YOU SAW ME STANDING ALONE!

Yugi's: passing out ear plugs!

Akkadia: **over Tea's screeching** 3 reviewschapter 12!


	12. The karaoke Challenge

Akkadia: (Looks at the calender) Wow, it's been like months since I update this story. Well, I just hope people still like it.

Kanna: (Yawns) what are you doing up Hikari? What time is it?

Akkadia:(looks at the clock) Way past my updating date.

Yami: That's for sure. What have you been up to?

Yugi: Life?

Akkadia: Yep! Well in order to apologize to my readers I'm going to do my disclaimer and make this chapter extra long. I have no ownership over any Yugioh related characters or the songs "Like a Virgin" which belongs to Madonna (I think) Take a look (through my eyes) which belongs to Phil Colins, or I've Never Had a Dream Come True which belongs to Sclub7. I only own the story idea so don't sue!

Kanna: On with the fic! (Falls back to sleep)

A/N: OMFG! (Writes sorry a billion times) I had writer's block for the longest time and I was extremely busy. (All my other stories that have come before this were to help me get over writer's block) I just hope people will still like this story so here we go! I'll shut up now and let you read Chapter 12

Note; for the never had a dream come true song, I'm tweaking some of the lyrics. It will be explained in the chapter. Happy reading!

Chapter 12: The Karaoke Challenge

Tea looked at the list of songs that they were able to choose from before selecting a particular one, "I chose this one."

Yugi looked up at his worst enemy as she grabbed the microphone, "Do you guys have any ear plugs?" he asked already wincing.

Yami and the others chuckled, "Sorry Yugi. We'll just have to either cover our ears or just grin and bear it.

Tea looked down glaring at the front table, "This song is dedicated to my sweetums, Yami." she batted her eyelashes. She grabbed the microphone and began to sing

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you  
_

Everyone winced at the screeching sound coming out from the speakers.

_  
I was beat incomplete I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new _

Just as she started the chorus, Tea began to dance, horribly...

Chorus: _  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")   
Next to mine_

Just as she finished the song she started shaking her ass rapidly_  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you_.

She finished the song and gave the most sexy smile she could muster earning a groan from nearly half of the club following that was the sound of crickets chirping (utter silence you know, lol)

The DJ scratched his head, "Ok, well um. Now who was it you wanted to challenge?"

Tea glared down at one of the spiky-haired boys sitting in the front table, "Yugi Motou, get your ass up here."

Yugi felt his cheeks grow red with pure embarrassment He stood up and walked up the steps and took the microphone from Tea.. Yugi looked at the list of songs before picking one out, "I'm not that good so please don't hate me." he said shyly into the microphone.

The music started and Yugi put the microphone to his lips...

_There are things in life you learn and_

_Oh and time you'll see_

_Cause out there somewhere_

_It's all waiting if you keep believing..._

Yugi's voice echoed off the walls of the club causing everyone fall completely silent..

_So don't run don't hide _

_It will be all right_

_You'll see trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you_

The music swelled as Yugi began the chorus. His voice carrying across the room

_Just take a look_

_through my eyes._

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Ooh, just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes you'll be amazed what you'll find_

_When you look through my eyes_

Yugi started to walk down the steps carrying the microphone along with him as he continued to sing...

_There will be times on this journey_

_All you'll see is darkness_

_But out there somewhere _

_Daylight finds you_

_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_

_It will be all right_

_You'll see trust me_

_I'll be there watching over you_

Just as Yugi came up to the chorus he was in the center of the recently cleared dance floor.

_Just take a look_

_Through my eyes_

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Ooh, just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes, you'll be amazed what you'll find_

_When you look through my eyes_

As he continued to sing the lights started dancing around him...

_There are things that you can change_

_There's a meaning in everything_

_And you will find all you need_

_There's so much to understand_

_So take a look (take a look) through my eyes_

_There's a better place somewhere out there_

_Ooh just take a look through my eyes_

_Everything changes you'll be amazed what you'll find_

_If you look through my eyes_

_Oh, just take a look through m y eyes_

_Take a look through my eyes_

As Yugi finished holding the last note he dropped the microphone and fell to his knees breathing hard. The entire club was completely silent for several seconds before a loud roar of applause echoed off the walls. Yugi could feel his cheeks grown dark red as he made his way up to the stage.

The DJ smiled, "Well it looks like we have our winner. What was your name young man?"

Yugi looked up at the man clad in black with the set of headphones glued to his ears, "Um, Yugi, sir, Yugi Motou."

"Well, Yugi, according to the 'audience' you have won our Karaoke challenge." he handed Yugi a check made out for $50, "Congratulations son."

Yugi only nodded, "Thanks." he made his way off the stage and sat back down in his seat.

"You little sneak." Joey said nudging the smaller boy.

Yugi looked up confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Bakura asked. He and Ryou had arrived in the middle of Tea's horrific performance and saw Yugi's entire performance.

"Oh, hey guys." Yugi said to the white-haired look-a-likes.

"Yugi, you were absolutely amazing." Ryou said smiling causing the small boy to blush deeply.

"Thanks." he looked at Yami with pleading eyes.

Yami took the hint, "Um, Yugi, would you like to dance with me?"

Yugi felt his face grow white as he nodded not expecting that kind of escape, "Sure, I guess." he took Yami's hand and the two of them headed into the sea of dancers that had formed after Yugi had left the stage. The music was blaring and appeared that everyone was having a good time. Just as Yugi was starting to get into it a slow song filled the room.

Yami looked down at Yugi, "Would you still like to dance?"

Yugi answered by placing his arms around the older boy's neck. Yami took the hint and wrapped his arms around his look-a-like's waist. The two of them swayed to the instrumental music. As the lyrics started Yugi opened his mouth and began to sing...

_Everybody's got something_

_They had to believe behind_

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use stopping now and wondering_

_If this is how it should have been_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

As Yugi continued to sing he looked straight into Yami's eyes...

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I met you_

_Even though I pretend that I'll be fine_

_I feel I need you with me_

_I've never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to._

_A part of me will always be with you._

Yugi had changed the lyrics and it matched the situation almost perfectly.

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow could never be_

_Cause the day we met still lingers in my mind_

_There's no use stopping now and wondering_

_If this is how it should have been_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say good bye_

_No no no no!_

_I'v never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I met you_

_Even though I pretend that I'll be fine_

_I feel I need you with me_

_I've never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be..._

_You've now become that dream that fills me head_

_Yes you are no you are oh baby. You''ve now become _

_The one I know I'll never forget._

_There's no use stopping now and wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try from you I can not hide_

_No, no, no, no_

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I met you _

_Even though I pretend that I'll be fine_

_I feel I need you with me_

_I've never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_A part of me will always be with you..._

Yami gasped lightly, "Yugi, what are you saying?"

Yugi looked up at the older boy and smiled, "I don't know I can't explain it."

This brought an idea to Yami's head, "Well why don't you show me then?"

Almost as if on cue Yugi leaned in and gently placed a kiss on the older boy's cheek. Before he knew what was happening he was being pulled away from Yami, "What in the?"

"Shut up you little brat!" It was Tea.

"Let me go do you hear me?" he cried as he felt his scalp begin to burn

"Yugi!" It was Yami, but his voice seemed to far away.

"Yami help!" Yugi's voice was pleading

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Tea slapped the boy across the face, "I warned you. I warned you not to go near my Yami and did you listen?" She pulled out a knife, "Now for you punishment..."

Akkadia: Please review this chapter! I'm over my writer's block and better than ever

Kanna: You may be over your writer's block but you're still the same cliffy girl and you know it.

Akkadia: (sticks her tongue out) Well...

Yugi: (backs away from everyone) I'm not sticking around to find out what happens

Yami: (sweatdrops) That didn't make sense..

Akkadia; Yami when you and Yugi are together you never make sense.

Yami: Oh and you and Kanna do?

Akkadia: I make sense but not Kanna

Kanna: Uh Hikari, _that_ didn't make any sense.

Akkadia: yes it does, I have a job there for I make _cents_ get it?

Yami: Oh brother. Well if you want our insane authoress to continue then 3 reviews chapter 13!


	13. Hidden Torture

1Akkadia: Hi everyone! What's up?

Kanna: why are you in such a good mood?

Akkadia: people still like this story! And I'm happy about it!

Yami: Are you actually going to continue this?

Yugi: Why wouldn't she Yami?

Yami: I don't' know. I mean it took her so long to get the last chapter up

Akkadia; Don't remind me Yami. I'm upset about it enough as it is. So, please don't rub it in.

Yami: I'm not I'm being honest.

Kanna: do I need to separate you two?

Yugi: Don't bother Kanna, those two will go crazy without being in the same room.

Kanna: why do you mean?

Yugi: If we separate these two, they will have time to plot revenge on one another you know that!

Kanna: Good point. Well Kadi, no own Yugioh so don't sue.

Akkadia: On with the fic!

A/N: I can't believe it! People still like this story. Sorry that I came back full blast with that cliffy! I couldn't help it. Well this chapter is going to be really hard to write for me so please bear with me. It won't be that long but just know I've tried my best. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 13!

Chapter 13: Hidden Torture

"Yugi where are you?" Yami's voice carried out throughout the night. It had started to rain only minutes after Yugi had disappeared. That was nearly two hours ago. Yami had been searching in the rain so long he knew he had developed a cold from the low temperatures.

Joey could fairly make out a silhouette running down the road, "Seto, look there he is!" he and Seto had chased after Yami only to lose track of him when it had started to rain, "Yami, get in Ryou and Bakura found him!"

Yami turned to see Seto's blue mustang pulling up with Joey's blonde noggin sticking out the window. He felt his body wrack as a coughing fit poured form his lips. He climbed into the car, "Where is he?"

Seto was just flipping his cell-phone shut, "They're at the corner of Yulestine Drive." he turned the corner, "Yami, promise me something."

Yami looked at Seto confused, "Sure what?"

"Don't do anything that you'll regret." Seto turned the corner again, "There it is Yulestine Drive."

"Look there they are." Joey pointed out

Sure enough two white-haired figures were standing underneath a green and white awning with their backs to the street. Seto pulled over, "Ryou, Bakura!"

Ryou turned around and saw Seto's mustang pull up and he tapped on Bakura's shoulder, "Let's go."

Bakura nodded and picked up a limp form. He carried the body to the car and slid inside, "Seto, get us to the hospital!" he said as he looked at Yami.

No surprise the tri-color haired boy was shaking, "What...happened?." was the only thing that passed his lips.

"I don't know. We found him in the back of the alley and called Seto. He was unconscious when we found him," Ryou explained shivering as he spoke.

"We already know who did this." Joey said looking back at the others, "But I didn't think she could do that much damage."

"I get the feeling that she didn't act alone. There are some other people who aren't very fond of Yugi. " Yami said placing Yugi's head on his lap. (Ryou is sitting on Bakura's lap and Yugi's legs are on Ryou's lap, so in other words it's a little cramped, lol)

"What do you mean? Who would not like Yugi?" Seto asked looking in the review mirror.

"Remember the first day we met Yugi. He was being 'attacked' by Spike's gang. I get the feeling they helped Tea out and did this to Yugi." Yami explained. He looked up just as they pulled up to the hospital. With Ryou and Bakura's help he managed to get out of the car and carry Yugi into the hospital damsel in distress style, "Excuse me we need to see a doctor right away. Our friend was attacked and he's unconscious."

The receptionist took one look and gasped, "Oh my goodness." she picked up the phone and paged for a stretcher to be brought down.

41/2 Hours Later

"What's taking them so long?" Bakura asked. Ryou had fallen asleep on his lap but he on the other hand was going out of his mind.

"Calm down Bakura. Think of Yami. He must be taking this harder than all of us." Seto said looking at is spiky-haired friend. He had literally cried himself to sleep from waiting and tears were still evident on his not so tan face.

The group was startled by the sound of squeaky shoes on the shiny linoleum floor, "Excuse me. Are you waiting for news on Yugi Motou?"

Yami shot up like a rocket, "Yes, how is he doctor?"

The doctor rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, he's asleep right now. He was lucky, I can tell you that. Only a few bumps and bruises. But the damage to his head has become a course for concern."

Seto stepped up, arms folded, "What do you mean?"

"I think you should come and see for yourself." The doctor led the group of boys upstairs and into one of the many rooms. As usual the room was decorated with a small dinky Television that hung over the bed. A hard-backed chair, a cushioned chair, a bathroom in the corner, two side tables and of course the bed. The only difference about this room was the patient. Yugi's eyes were closed and his breathing was evened out. Of course he had an oxygen tube in his nose

Yami immediately walked over and sat down on the side of Yugi's bed. He took a hold of Yugi's hand. The others just stood back and watched the two of them, "Yugi, hey pal." Yami gently shook his friend's shoulder, "Why won't he wake up?"

Dr. Manslin sighed deeply, "That's something we are trying to figure out. I suppose it would be best if we let him rest. I'm sure you all are hungry. The cafeteria is closed but there is some vending machines just down the hall."

"But I'm not-"

"I'm pretty sure Yugi wouldn't want you to starve yourself over him." Dr. Manslin spoke quietly as he ushered the small group out into the hall.

Seto just shook his head, "Is it just me or are doctors trained to say things like that?"

Joey chuckled weakly, "Probably. When ever I'm here I feel like I'm in a freaking soap opera."

Bakura smirked, "Well, that might be a problem."

Joey turned to face his white-haired friend and scowled, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Ryou smiled knowing what his boyfriend was thinking, "I think what he means is you're such a goof, dramas like soap operas don't really run in your parade."

Yami looked at the others before walking off on his own. He wasn't surprised no one noticed his absence as he made his way into the restroom. After doing his business, Yami walked over to the sinks to wash his hands. The entire time he avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror. Temptation suddenly became his worst enemy and he glanced up. He wasn't happy with what he saw. His eyes looked tired and weak looking. His normal tanned skin was starting to lose it's color and his hair was a mess. Yes even his hair could get messier. Yami turned off the water, dried his hand a rough paper towel and headed back towards the others.

"Where in the world have you been man?" Joey asked.

Yami jumped at the sound of his friend's voice, "Sorry, had to use the bathroom."

"Excuse me, but Yugi's awake." Dr. Manslin spoke sticking his head out the door.

"Let's go." Yami walked in with the others following close behind. He immediately took a seat next to Yugi's bed, "Hey pal, how are you feeling?"

Yugi looked at Yami with eyes full of confusion, "I have a headache but other than that I feel fine. But I just have one question."

Yami returned the confused expression just as strong, "Oh and what is that?"

"Where am I and who in the hell are you?"

Akkadia: Oh, boy (looks for a place to hide so she can avoid her reviewers flames)

Kanna; if anyone knows anything about flames it would be Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2!

Akkadia: (from her hiding spot) don't tell me you brought him!

Kanna: Yep, oh Axel!

Axel: (pops in, in his black robe) The name's Axel. Got it memorized? Don't worry about flames readers, I've got that department covered.

Yami: and you say our hair is wild?

Yugi: (laughs)

Kanna: Oh brother well 3 reviews chapter 14!


	14. Questions and confessions

1Kanna: Are you ever going to come out of there?

Akkadia: (from her hiding place) Nope.

Yami: Great that means I won't have to hear her complain

Yugi: about what?

Yami: this (turns stereo up as loud as it goes and starts to play L'ArcenCiel's Revelation)

Akkadia; (From her hiding place) Hey Yami turn that up. I love this song!

Yami: (smirks and turns it down so even he can barely hear it) that loud enough for you?

Kanna: Very funny Yami. Hey where's Axel?

Axel: (from the kitchen) Grilled cheese anyone? (Explosion)

Kanna: (walks in and gasps) You idiot I told you to use the stove not your own flames!

Axel: oops . Well Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh but she does own her very own security badge!

Akkadia: (from her hiding spot) on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, that was probably the cruelest thing I have ever done to Yugi and I know it. I'm just glad you all don't hate me after that, lol...(pause) you don't hate me right? Well anyhoo, I guess I better do my all famous thanks to all who read and reviewed this story. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 14!

Chapter 14: Questions and Confessions

Yami couldn't stop it. The tears just flowed freely down his face and they showed no evidence of ceasing anytime soon.

'Where am I and who the hell are you?'

That one sentence had pushed the spiky-haired teen over the edge. He was at the point where he was about to storm off and demolish, not kill, demolish the ones who hurt Yugi. The only thing that kept him from doing the evil deed was his friends. He knew that if he went out for revenge he would just stoop down to their level and that was just wrong. After hearing Yugi say that he had taken off out of the room and ran outside. That's when the tears started to flow and he had lost all feeling in his legs causing him to collapse under his own weight.

"Yami?"

Yami's head jerked up to see Yugi standing there in his hospital gown, "You remember me?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, but the doctor said that your name is Yami and you seem the most familiar to me.. Can you tell me who you really are. I mean I know your name now but what are you to me?"

Yami stood silence for several seconds. What was he to Yugi? His best friend? Boyfriend? Soul mate? All three seemed to fit the description at that point, "Well in all honesty I think you would consider me your boyfriend."

Yugi looked puzzled, "So you're telling me I like guys instead of girls?"

Yami nodded, "Well truthfully, I'm not really sure. I think you like both but so far I think I'm the only one who has ever done this." without waiting for a response Yami walked over and gently placed his lips upon the younger boy's taking him completely by surprise. Pure instinct seemed to kick in and Yugi returned the kiss not knowing why. But for a split second not caring.

The two of them pulled away at the same time and Yugi seemed speechless, "How did that feel?" Yami asked.

"Well, I have to say you're one damn good kisser that's for sure." Yugi weakly chuckled, "But I know I've felt those lips before. So you must be telling the truth. Now as for my headache, can you tell me how I got it or why I don't remember you that well?"

Yami led Yugi back into the hospital, "First let's get you back to your room. I don't even want to know how you got out with anyone noticing you where gone.

"Oh, those other guys you were with went to go find you and the doctor went to tend to his other patients. You seemed the most familiar to me so I figured I would find you and ask you to explain why I don't remember anything." Yugi explained, "By the way who were those guys anyway?"

Yami took a hold of Yugi's hand and the younger boy didn't object, "Well the tall one with short brown hair is Seto Kaiba and the one with wavy blonde hair is Joey Wheeler. Their a couple and their friends of yours. The two white haired guys are Ryou Suchamoki and Bakura Kytaku. Their a couple as well and friends of yours." The had just entered the room when the were greeted with a pair of honey-shaded eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Joey asked the two boys.

Yami and Yugi looked at Joey not knowing who the question was directed to so they both answered at the same time, "Outside."

Yugi walked over and climbed back into his bed, "You're Joey right?"

Joey looked astonished, "You remember me Yuge?" he looked at Yami who shook his head.

"Sorry Joey, Yami just told me that's all. For some reason I remember Yami the most but I don't remember you or the other three guys that well." Yugi said taking a sip of water from the provided cup, "But the one thing I do remember is how much I hate hospital food. I get the feeling like I've been in here many times before."

"Well, you have Yugi, but well. I don't think you should know until you're ready to accept it. Besides to be honest I don't think it's my place to tell you" Yami said sitting down in the cushioned chair next to Yugi's bed, "Hey Joey where are the others?"

"Oh, Ryou and Bakura had to get home right away and Seto gave them a ride. Seto will be back in about ten minutes." Joey said sitting on the hard chair

Just then a woman walked in carrying a clipboard, "Hello Yugi, are you feeling?"

Yugi felt something in his mind snap, "Not to sound rude, but I just woke up and forgot everything about my life including who I am and who my friends are. Now how do you think I feel?" he asked quietly.

The nurse paid no mind to the comment, "Well, that's why we need to take you in for a cat scan first thing tomorrow morning. You haven't eaten anything today have you?"

Yugi looked at Yami who shook his head no and Yugi suddenly felt his stomach grumble, "Does that answer your question?"

The nurse was busy writing something down on her clipboard. She turned to Yami, "And who are you sir? His brother I presume?"

Yug shook his head, "No, I believe he's my boyfriend." he looked up thinking he would see a look of disgust on the nurse face but was surprised to see a smile.

"Well at least you will have someone to take care of you." she said before continuing her writing on the clipboard, "Well, the doctor will be in, in about another twenty minutes to do some minor check ups." with that she left the room without another word.

"Ok, she was weird." Seto said.

Joey looked up to see his boyfriend, "Hey, you're back."

Seto surprisingly ignored his boyfriend and walked straight to Yugi. He then looked at Yami, "Have you told him yet?"

"Told me what?" Yug asked confused.

"Why you have amnesia." Yami said, "Well, Yugi everything that comes out of my mouth is the truth. At our school there's a girl named Tea Gardner and she is known as the school slut. She has slept with almost every single guy, save you, me Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura and a few others that I can't quite remember. Tea, has a crush on me bigger then the pacific ocean and she grows extremely jealous whenever someone gets near me. The day we met I saved you from getting beat up by a guy named Spike and his two flunkies. When you and I started to hang out together she began threatening you and attacking you. Well, earlier tonight we went to a club called Electristep and she challenged you to a Karaoke match which you won. Well, I think she flipped her lid because she dragged you out of the club and you disappeared. Two hours later after searching, Ryou and Bakura found you and about five hours later you woke up. I'm pretty sure you know the rest." Yami took a deep breath.

"Speaking of Spike I saw them just before I came back. Their hanging out down at the pit again." Seto said.

"I thought so. Did you see Tea there too?"

Seto shook his head.

Out of the middle of nowhere Yugi spoke up, "How did she get me out of the club without you stopping her?" he demanded more then asked.

Yami felt a gigantic pain of guilt surface to his throat, "I'm sorry Yugi, but she dragged you through the most crowded part of the dance floor and you disappeared in the mesh of dancers." he sneezed slightly startling the younger boy, "I spent two hours in the rain searching for you." he sneezed again and blew his nose using the kleenex that Joey handed him.

"Why would you risk your health out in the freezing rain to look for me?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked up straight into Yugi's eyes and sighed deeply, "Because I love you."

Akkadia: (from her hiding place) Is that a cliffy or not?

Kanna: (from the kitchen) I don't know but what I do know is that Axel can't cook!

Axel: (summons his weapons) say that again if you dare

Kanna: (eye of horus appears on her forehead) Axel can't cook.

Axel: (surprisingly backs off)

Yami: (is walking around jamming to L'ArcenCiel's Ready Stead Go)

Yugi: (following) Thanks to Akkadia Yami's been listening to that band for weeks now. Heck he even sings the songs in his sleep. Rather annoying really.

Kanna: (sweatdrop) Ok, well, 3 reviews chapter 15!


	15. The Truth

1Akkadia: (from her hiding spot) I'm not coming out until I know my reviewers won't kill me.

Yami: fat chance!

Akkadia: Oh shut up Yami.

Yugi: Has anyone seen Kanna?

Akkadia: What did you say Yugi?

Yugi: Kanna she's gone.

Yami: That can't be good.

Akkadia: Kanna if you're trying to get me to come out and look for you it's not going to work!

Yugi: Is that what you think she's doing?

Akkadia: yeah, why else would she disappear?

Yami: Maybe she got sick of being your Yami.

Akkadia: Do you have to make my life miserable Yami?

Yami: No, I just want to.

Akkadia: Do this disclaimer then.

Yami: Why?

Akkadia: Because I said!

Yami: fine, Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh so don't sue. Happy?

Akkadia: No!

Yugi: Things are really starting to get dramatic around here, well on with the fic!

A/N: Wow, I'm not thinking straight right now. Wait, I'm never thinking straight. What am I thinking? Better yet, am I thinking? I don't think so! Lol, that took a lot of thinking. Ok, I'll stop. Well, thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Also, fyi, if the next few chapters take a while, I have a good reason. My laptop is acting up so, I may have to get it fixed soon. The only thing is it's going to cost me $500 and I don't have that kind of money right now. Also, this chapter may be a bit short seeing as how I have three jobs I'm working at now and I don't have much time to write. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 15!

Notice: This chapter is going to be extremely confusing so please bear with me.

Chapter 15: The Truth...

Yugi's hospital room had grown so quiet the silence could easily be cut with a knife and leave no residue. After countless moment's Yugi found his voice, "What did you just say to me?"

Yami's dropped to the floor, "I said I love you. I've loved you the minute I saved you from Spike and his flunkies. Yugi, you mean everything to me. I owe you my life." he then turned to Seto and Joey, "I never told you guys this but I was on the verge of failing all of my classes. I had fallen into depression three months ago and I felt like I had no other way out. They day I decided I was going to end it, was the day I met Yugi." he then turned toYugi, "When I saw you that day I felt something in me say, wait you can't do this to yourself. You have a guardian angel by your side now." Yami walked over and sat down on the bed. He took Yugi's hand into his own and stroked it, "That's what you are Yugi. You are my guardian angel. Because of you, I'm alive and healthy. My grades are back up and I have more confidence then I ever had in my life."

Yugi listened to every word and absorbed it like a sponge. He then looked straight into Yami's crimson eyes with tears brimming at his eyelids, "I can't take this anymore. Yami, because of me I have put all of you in danger. I've been a burden from the very beginning and you know it. How can you say that you love me? I'm not worth it and I'll never be worth it. I-"

Yami cut him off by leaning in and capturing his rose petal lips with his own silencing the younger boy. After a good solid minute he pulled away, "Yugi, no matter what you say I will always love you. You saved my life and that's all there is to it." he then stopped and stepped back, "Wait, how do-"

That's when the tears started. At first it was just a few drops but soon the droplets were cascading down the younger boy's face, "I'm sorry Yami. I had to. She told me she would kill me if I didn't do it. All the damage I have to my brain is just a concussion. I made the doctor promise not to tell. He agreed as long as I didn't take it too far. I'm so sorry."

"So you...you don't have amnesia?"

"No, you don't understand, if Tea finds out I told you guys she'll kill me for sure."

"No she won't Yugi. We'll protect you, I promise." Seto said.

"Yeah, we'll be ya personal body guards. No one will be able to lay a finger on you with us around." Joey put in making his macho pose.

Yugi chuckled weakly through his tears, "You guys mean it?"

Yami walked back over and pulled the younger into a tight embrace, "If we didn't we wouldn't have even mentioned it."

Yugi returned the embrace with no hesitation. He breathed in Yami's scent and sighed deeply, "Thank you Yami."

"Yugi, I just heard everything, but just for safety precautions we are still going to give you the cat scan all right." Dr. Manslin said as he entered the room. He turned to the 'visitors', "I'm sorry but he made me promise not to say anything. He told me he had a very good reason. But like he said I told him not to get carried away."

Yami just looked at the doctor for a few minutes before answering, "I understand.. But if it's all right, I would like to stay with Yugi for the night."

"Well, that depends on Yugi." Dr. Manslin responded looking at his patient.

"I want Yami to stay with me." Yugi replied simply.

"It's settled then. We can allow you to sleep in the bed next to Yugi's but keep in mind this is only for one night. I'm pulling some strings for you because I know Yug shouldn't be alone right now." Dr. Manslin said picking up the clipboard which hung in front of Yugi's bed, "Yugi, we have your cat scan scheduled for 9:00 tomorrow morning. Now I want you to drink this liquid down." he handed Yugi a bottle.

Yugi took it and opened the container. As soon as he took a sniff his face turned green, "You expect me to drink this thing?" his jaw dropped when the doctor nodded, "I can't believe you're making me do this." he plugged is nose and chugged the entire bottle down nearly gagging as he swallowed it, "That's 100 times worse then cough medicine!" he exclaimed.

The others just laughed causing Yugi to blush, "Yugi, why don't you get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be pretty eventful for you." Seto suggested, "Joey and I have to get back to the school. Luckily we don't have classes in the morning."

Joey smiled after a yawn erupted from his lips. He looked up at the clock and gasped, "Holy! It's it's almost midnight!"

"Yeah, Yugi needs to get some sleep all right." Yami said.

The three of them looked over to see Yugi already snoring lightly causing his golden bangs to flutter gently.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. If you see Tea anywhere pretend to be upset about Yugi. We have to make her think that we think he has amnesia." Yami said quietly, "We're going to get back at that bitch and I know just how to do it too..."

Akkadia: (from her hiding place) is that a cliffy?

Yugi: I have no idea.

Yami: (Is now jamming to Lost Heaven by larcenciel.)

Akkadia: and I thought I loved that band.

Kanna: I'm back!

Akkadia: where have you been?

Kanna: crazy.

Yugi: (sweatdrop) I'm not going to comment that. 3 reviews chapter 16!


	16. Safe in his arms, secrets revealed

Akkadia: (gets down on her knees) I am soooooo sorry for taking so freaking long with this chapter!

Kanna: Well she has a good reason. Her laptop literally blew a fuse and can no longer be used. She lost all of her stories, music and everything!

Yami: (walks in eating an ice cream bar) Too bad so sad. Yugi, don't spill! Oh, by the way Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh!

Yugi: (walks out carrying a cup of hot chocolate and a fudge bar) Yummy! Chocolate! (dips the fudge bar into the hot chocolate and sticks it in his mouth)

Akkadia: Oh, no. That's not good.

Kanna: Yami, what did we tell you about giving Yugi chocolate. Especially that much!

Yami: whoops.

Akkadia: Well, he's your problem now! Let's get out of here Kanna before he explodes!

Kanna: good idea. On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, like my intro says I no longer have a laptop and I'm literally ticked off about it. (don't ask what happened to it, it's to complicated to explain.) So, I have to type up my stories and post them at the library yet again! So if the chapter's take a while, you'll know why. But thank you all for your patience and your reviews. I really appreciate them! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 16!

Chapter 16: Safe in his arms…secrets revealed

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the clock hanging from his wall and groaned. It was only a quarter to 5 in the morning and he knew he would have trouble falling back to sleep. He glanced over to see Yami sitting up balancing a notebook on his lap, "Can't sleep?"

Yami looked up slightly startled at the sound of Yugi's voice but smiled, "Hey, sleepyhead, why aren't you snoozing away right now?"

Yugi desperately wanted Yami to hold him and the older boy seemed to get the picture. He set his notebook down and walked over to Yugi's bed. Thanks to both boy's petite forms the two of them fit into the large hospital bed with ease, "Thank you Yami."

Yami smiled and held Yugi tighter to him, "Are you scared about the catscan pal?"

"A little. I've never had to do one before." Yugi responded burying his face in Yami's chest, "I wish you could be in there with me but I know you can't."

"Yes, that's true, but I promise you I will be waiting for you right outside the door. " Yami said stroking the little one's bangs.

Yugi tilted his head up and looked straight into Yami's crimson eyes, "Yami, why am I here with you? I mean what have I done to deserve your love? Am I really that worth it all?"

Yami didn't answer at first. Instead he leaned in and captured Yugi's lips with his own in a sweet gentle kiss. The embrace lasted longer than the first one the had experienced but neither of them found any reason to complain. After a good solid two minutes or so Yami slowly pulled way, "You're here because I need you Yugi and you don't need to earn my love. It's my choice whom, I love and I chose you."

Yugi blushed, "Thank you Yami." A large yawn escaped from the boy's lips and his cheeks grew darker, "I guess, I'm getting a little more tired then I thought."

Yami just shook his head, "You're too much do you know that?" he looked down to see Yugi's eyes now closed and his breathes coming in soft but sure, "Sweet dreams, my angel." He whispers before closing his eyes and falling into dreamland himself…

Meanwhile

"So you took care of it right?"

"Yeah, we told you. You gave us the brat and we beat him to a pulp. Just like your ordered."

"So, you didn't kill him?"

"No, why were we supposed to?"

Tea turned around and glared down at the spiky red-head, "No, you did what you were supposed to do. That task will come to pass in due course."

"Why do you hate this kid so much anyway?" asked Spike taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"I just do ok. And besides, it's none of your business anyway. I'm paying you to take care of the brat." Tea responded throwing her own beer bottle toward the wall causing class and beer to spray everywhere.

"Ok, ok, we get the picture. So, you planted it into his mind that he has amnesia right?" Spike wiped the beer he had been sprayed with, using a random napkin not caring what it had been used for.

"Yeah, and when he gets out of the hospital I'll be sure to pounce on him right away." Tea said walking over to the stairs, "I know those guys found him and I know he's not dumb enough to give away our little secret. Because if he does, graduation won't be on his schedule anytime soon." With that she headed up the stairs and out to her car…

Meanwhile

Bakura flipped open his cell-phone and dialed Seto's number. After about 15 rings some one answered.

"Who the hell are you and why the fuck are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning?"

Bakura smirked, "It's Bakura, Seto. I just heard some knew I think you might want to know about."

Seto shot up and fell back again on the bed, knocking Joey in the process, "Oops, sorry. Wake up dude!" he switched the phone to speaker, "Ok, Bakura what's up?"

Joey rolled over and groaned, "What's the deal Seto?"

Seto just shushed him, "Bakura?"

"I'm standing outside that one run down club you know Discjam? Well, I noticed Tea's car was there so I stopped to investigate. Good thing I did too. Listen, I think Tea is planning to do something to Yugi. Something really big." Bakura said, "Oh, shit, hold on."

"So, Tea, didn't say anything about us having a little fun with the little shit right?" a voice asked.

"Dude, he's in the fucking hospital. We can't do anything right now." Spike responded.

J.J smirked, "Well, I can wait. He seems like he would be good to. No doubt he's a virgin."

"Dude, I swear your brain is just about the same size as-" Spike was cut off by the sound of bushes rustling, "What was that?" he flicked out his switch blade.

J.J. began staggering and threw his bottle of Jack Daniels towards the bushes. Seconds later a rabbit darted out and ran across the road, "You're paranoid dude. Let's get back to campus and get some shut eye."

Spike sheathed his switchblade and followed J.J towards the campus city block, "Where the hell is T-bone anyway?"

"Probably still screwing his slut of a girlfriend." J.J responded. The two boys just laughed as they disappeared into the night.

Bakura stepped out of the bushes and brushed his hand against his cheek and winced, "Damn it. How the hell am I going to explain this to Ryou."

"Just tell him the truth." Seto said over the phone, "Listen I heard everything. We need to talk to Yami first thing in the morning."

"Ok, why don't we all meet at the hospital at 9:30." Bakura suggested.

"Good idea, and Bakura next time you want to do a little detective work, make sure you inform us first that way we're prepared for a 5:30 wake up call." Seto joked, "We'll see you later." He flipped his cell phone sure.

Bakura did the same and made his way back towards campus. He had a feeling explaining this to Ryou wasn't going to be something he was looking forward to doing.

Yugi: (literally bouncing off the walls) YEEHAW!

Yami: Oh, god!

Akkadia; sucks to be you Yami!

Kanna: lol, well if you want my hikari to continue then 3 reviews chapter 17!


	17. All Aboard

Akkadia: Hey guys!

Yugi: (still bouncing around the room) YEEHAW HOWDY HOWDY HOWDY!

Yami: (out of breath) I give up he's to fast for me.

Kanna: Bet you I can stop him.

Yami: (looks at her is if she has gone nuts) You're joking right?

Kanna: Nope.

Yami: (shakes her hand) What are the terms?

Kanna: If I can't stop him I will be your slave for a month. (that' 6 chapters in story length)

Yami: and if you can then I will be our slave for a month.

Kanna: Got it. (Walks into Yugi's room and comes back out with the Yami plushie that Yugi bought back in chapter two of replaying the past I can't believe I remembered that! Lol!) YUGI! GET DOWN HERE OR I'LL RIP YAMI'S HEAD OFF!

Yugi: (Looks down from hanging from the chandelier wide-eyed) No, not my Yami! (Jumps down and grabs the plushie from Kanna)

Yami: (eyes fall out of sockets and jaw hits the ground)

Akkadia: Lol, well on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I just want to thank everyone for their patience with me. Work is hectic as ever and to top it off it's almost done! But that doesn't mean I'll have more time for writing. No, I still have to find another job or else I'm sunk! Wish me luck please! Oh, keep in mind this chapter is where Yugi has his CAT scan. I don't know much about the procedure but I'm taking a shot so please bear with me! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 17! (Title is weird I know but it's that for a reason)

Chapter 17: All Aboard!

Ryou's head shot up at the sound of the door opening and closing. Minutes later he could see the silhouette of his Yami creeping past him. He sat up startling his other, "Bakura where have you been it's almost 6:00 in the morning."

Bakura turned to face his hikari, "Go back to sleep Ryou, I'll tell you everything in the morning."

But Ryou wasn't falling for it, "It is Morning, Kura!"

Bakura sighed before sitting down next to his look-alike, "Ryou, trust me, I can't tell you right now. I-" he then noticed Ryou's eyes had grown wide, "What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding…" He touched his Yami's cheek causing the other Egyptian- Albino to wince, "Bakura tell me the truth, what where you doing at this time of night."

Bakura threw his hands up in frustration, "I told you, I'll explain everything later. Just please go to sleep!"

Ryou gasped, "Did the all mighty Bakura, the greatest thief just utter the word, 'please'? What is this world coming to?" he doubled over laughing and was rewarded with a small knock on the head from the Yami.

"You're hilarious Ryou, I'm to stunned to laugh." He spoke with sarcasm dripping at his mouth like saliva.

Ryou just smiled and let out a yawn. In minutes his eyes drooped and he faded out completely for the rest of the morning.

Bakura looked down at the situation he was in and groaned. Ryou had fallen asleep clinging to his shirt and burying his face into his chest. Not that he didn't mind being this close to Ryou, but he had to pee, and bad too.

Meanwhile

Joey rolled over and ended up face to face with the sky blue carpet, "How did I get down here?" he sat up and looked around. Seto was no where in sight, "Probably went down to get some breakfast." It was the beginning of their spring break so they had two whole weeks off. A lot of the boarders had gone home but not the gang. The only person they didn't want to see over their vacation was the hideous creature known as Tea. But that couldn't be helped.

"So, you're finally up." Seto said emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist revealing his tone muscular chest. He didn't have a six pack or anything but he was still stare-able. And that's exactly what Joey was doing; staring. Seto noticed and chuckled, "Joey, you're drooling again."

Sure enough there was a small string of drool hanging from the corner of the blonde's lip. His face grew dark red as he wiped the spittle away and rose to his feet, "What time is it?"

"It's about 8:00. You have enough time to shower and grab a bite before we head to the hospital. I told Bakura to meet us there by 9:30." Seto walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black turtle neck. (Kaiba in blue jeans? Like I said before what is the world coming to? Lol)

Joey walked into the bathroom and could still feel the steamy mist left over from his boyfriend's previous encounter with the shower. He loved that feeling and indulged himself for several seconds before turning on the shower head…

Seto meanwhile pulled out his lap top and opened up a email window

_Dear Mokuba, _

_Hey, how's everything down in J.H? Pretty bad I'm guessing._

_Well just thought I'd drop you line and see how everything is?_

_I hope your grades haven't slipped since you started seeing that girl._

_Rebecca wasn't it? _(Not Rebecca Hawkins mind you) _ Well, if she_

_Breaks your heart you know I'll be here. Listen, I have a favor to ask. _

_I know how good you are with computers and hacking considering you learned_

_From the best, but I need you to look up the medical files on a boy named Yugi Motou._

_I can't do it here because Joey and the others may get suspicious. I promise I'll come _

_And see you as soon as I can._

_Love, _

_Big Brother Seto._

Seto clicked the send button, shut the page down and began playing pinball. He was about to beat his high score when he felt a pair of hands covering his eyes causing the ball to fall through, "Wheeler I'm going to get you!" he jumped up and attacked his boyfriend pinning him down on the bed. He then began the process of tickling the blonde causing him to squeal like a little girl.

"Seto, stop please, I'm sorry. Please I can't breathe!" Joey gasped for air through his laughter.

Seto smirked, "Can't breathe huh? Well, I guess it's time for me to administer CPR!" with out warning Seto covered Joey's mouth with his own and breathe into the other boy. Surprisingly it actually helped. Joey had a breath full of lungs.

"Thanks." Joey stood up and looked in the mirror, "Way to go Blue Eyes. You messed up my hair!"

Seto looked at his boyfriend, "I messed up your hair? It always looks like that?"

Joey turned around, "No, this strand belongs on this side." He said pointing to a single strand on the opposite side of the hidden part on his head.

Seto just busted out laughing, "You are too much!"

Meanwhile

Yami opened his eyes and found himself locked in an embrace with a sleeping angel. Being as careful as he could he got up from the bed and tucked the covers around Yugi's small body. He glanced at the clock and groaned. It was already 8: 45 and the doctors would be in soon to wake his angel up and take him to the CAT scan. He had no idea what else was going to happen that day but he had a feeling he didn't like it.

Akkadia: Ok, not the greatest but keep in mind I'm typing this after literally working 8 straight hours ( 11-7 chapter written around 9:30 or so)

Kanna: Please forgive me Hikari, she's trying as best as she can. (looks around) It's too quiet, where's Yugi?

Yugi: (sound asleep on the floor clutching his Yami plushy)

Kanna: Yami!

Yami: (peaks his head out) I'm not coming out!

Kanna: Fine, but you are coming out next chapter. That's an order.

Yami: (groans) How do I let you talk me into these things?

Kanna: talent

Akkadia: well 3 reviews chapter 18!


	18. Threats and cures

Akkadia: Hey everyone!

Kanna: Yami get out here or I'll cut off Yugi's head (talking about the plushy).

Yami: I can't believe I let you talk me into this! (walks out dressed in a French maid's outfit I know I'm extremely cruel aren't I)

Yugi: (Looks over and rolls of the couch laughing his butt off)

Yami: (glares at Yugi) Well I guess since I'm under orders I might as well do the disclaimer. Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh. But she does have a yami who is going to get her butt kicked once this little shindig is over!

Akkadia: We'll just see about that, Yami.

Kanna: On with the fic!

A/N: (falls off her chair laughing) I am so cruel I know! I cant help it. I mean Yami and Kanna did make a bargain last chapter remember? Well thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them! I just hope this chapter goes as well as the last one. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 18! (this one is catching up to Broken Memories)

Chapter 18 Threats and Cures

Yugi opened is his eyes to find he was Yami-less. He lightly whimpered and looked over to the bed to see Yami sitting up and writing in the same spiral he had been just hours before. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening.

"Good morning Yugi. I trust you slept well." Dr. Manslin spoke walking over and picking up the clipboard that hung in front of Yugi's rock hard bed.

"As good as can be expected." Yugi muttered, "I'm hungry!" he whined without realizing it.

Dr. Manslin chuckled, "Well, my boy, I'm afraid you're going to have to wait on that. If you have any food in your stomach then the procedure could get all messed up." (Remember I don't know much about CAT scans. I only know the things I mentioned before because my grandfather has to have them sometimes cause he has cancer. Don't worry he's find right now. Just wanted to point that out.)

Yami walked over and took a hold of Yugis' hand, "Hey pal, if it's any consolation, I'm hungry to. And if you want I'll wait until you're done then we can both eat together."

Dr. Manslin frowned, "Uh, Yami was it? Well, I'm afraid you should be getting back to school. I'm sure you have classes that you need to attend."

Yami smiled, "Actually no. I'm on spring vacation right now. Besides I promised Yugi I would see him after the procedure and I'm not about to break my promise."

Dr. Manslin sighed, "I guess we have no choice in the matter. You can stay but it's only for today. Tomorrow Yugi will be going under quite a few tests and he can't be distracted."

Yugi's eye shot up, "What?"

Dr. Manslin turned to face the boy, "Oh, don't worry Yugi, it's just some test for your Fotiran. We might have been able to come up with a cure." He noticed Yugi's features light up and he added, "Don't get your hopes up however. Not everything has been dubbed fool proof."

Yugi nodded, "Ok."

Dr. Manslin looked at the clock, "Oh dear we're late!"

Yami walked over to Yugi, "Listen pal, I'm going to take a quick walk around the hospital, but I promise I'll be back when you get back ok." He planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead to seal the promise before walking out into the halls.

Meanwhile

"Bakura, are you done yet? I've gotta go!" Ryou said his legs crossed and he was jumping up and down.

"If you have to go so bad then use the downstairs bathroom, you dolt!" Bakura yelled through the bathroom door.

Ryou mentally smacked himself in the head, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Ryou, it's spring vacation. Like any other sane student you turn your brain off around this time. In other words you don't think." Bakura responded.

Ryou knew he was going to regret this but thought he had to otherwise he would never get one in, "So I guess that means your on vacation 24/7 right?" he waited and heard the flush and the door opening.

"Get back here Ryou!" Bakura charged out of the bathroom and attempted to attack his boyfriend.

Ryou quickly dodged and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, "Better luck next time Bakura!" he sing-songed as he went to the toilet to do his business. Once he was done he flushed and washed his hands, "Hey Bakura did you tell Seto and Joey where to meet us?" He yelled through the door.

"No, now that I think of it." Bakura reached for his cell phone and dialed Seto's number.

Meanwhile

"Hey Blue Eyes, your phone's ringing." Joey said from the bathroom. He was still trying to _fix_ his hair.

Seto reached over and flipped it open, "Yeah?"

"Hey it's Bakura, we're still on for this morning right?"

"Yeah, but why are you calling now? It's already 9:20."

Bakura glanced at his watch, "Damn, you're right. Well, the reason I'm calling is to ask where you want to meet."

"The hospital, duh! Isn't that where we agreed on last night?" Seto asked holding back a laugh. Seconds later he busted out laughing.

Bakura looked at the phone confused, "What the hell is to funny?"

"Have you ever seen Joey try to put a sock on?"

"No and I don't think I want to either." The white haired teen answered.

"Oh, god if only I hadn't given Mokuba that video camera." Seto gasped out through his laughter, "Listen why don't we meet in the front lobby in 15 minutes." He spoke after finally regaining his composure.

"Sounds fine with me. Ryou and I will see you down there soon." He hung up, "Ryou, get your ass out here. We have to be at the hospital in 15 minutes." He waited and the door opened. When the door opened he attacked.

Ryou gasped out, "Bakura, stop please! Stop!"

But of course Bakura didn't stop. He just kept on going on with his assault. Once he was sure his victim had, had enough he released, "Now let that be a lesson to you Ryou."

Ryou returned the gesture by throwing his arms around his boyfriend, "I love ya!" he giggled.

Bakura only smiled, "Come on we need to get to the hospital."

Ryou nodded and the two of them made their way towards the brick building.

Meanwhile

Yami turned the corner and sighed, "Another dead end. I swear this hospital is just another name for a labyrinth!" he muttered. Yami had mistakenly taken a wrong turn at the elevators and was now completely lost. He began searching for someone who might show him back to Yugi's area. What he found was a nightmare.

"Yamikins!" Tea squealed. She was dressed in her nurse's outfit with a clipboard in her hands, "what are you doing here?" she tried to reach for his hand but bit back a snap, as he pulled it away, "I heard about what happened to Yugi. I'm really sorry to hear that. Is he going to be all right. I mean does he remember anything?"" she asked trying to pull off the innocent act but was failing miserably.

Yami looked at Tea in disgust, "One, it's none of your business what I'm doing here. Two, you know very well, you're the cause of what happened to Yugi, and three, I'm glad he as amnesia, that means I can make sure he never has to meet you again." He turned and started to walk away but added, "And four if you ever and mean EVER come near Yugi again I will kill you." He threatened, his eyes growing narrow and cold, "Never mind the restraining order Tea, I will kill you. That is a promise."

Tea returned the glare just as cold, "Well, just see who gets killed first, Yami Astonoshi. If I can't have you, no one can."

Akkadia: Ohh cliffy. My readers are going to HATE ME!

Kanna; I wouldn't blame them. Yami make me some hot chocolate please.

Yami: (walks in to the kitchen and returns 10 minutes later with two mugs) I figured your hikari might want to have something warm before her reviewers throw her out in to the snow

Yugi: Akkadia, what are you up to now?

Akkadia: You want to find out? Then please tell all my wonderful readers the drill!

Yugi: 3 reviews chapter 19! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	19. It's something else

Akkadia: well, I guess it's about time I updated this.

Yami: No you think? (is still in his uniform)

Kanna: Yami, please bring me my slippers and my blanket.

Yami: (grumbling) here you are your highness.

Kanna: Please call me Kanna.

Yugi: Hey Akkadia what are you doing?

Yami: Uh, Yugi, are you sure that's a question you want to ask _her_?

Akkadia: (sticks tongue out) I'm filling out applications what does it look like?

Yami: (wide eyed) You're still looking for a job?

Akkadia: Get off my back Yami.

Yugi: Oh brother well on with the fic!

A/N: Well as you guys can tell, I'm still looking for work and I'm running out of time to write these stories (don't worry I'm still going work on them though, I promise. Just as long as my readers continue to work me with me!) Also, thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 19!

Warning: this chapter is rated M for Mature. Yami's going to explode and say a few bad words so forgive him.

Chapter 19: It's something else.

Joey leaned against the white brick building desperately trying to catch his breath, "I-beat-you." He huffed.

Seto came strolling along with his arms folded in front of his chest, "Hey genius, we weren't racing."

Joey looked at is boyfriend with a dumb look on his face, "Oh."

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Ryou said coming outside.

Seto chuckled, "You guys been waiting long?"

"No, in fact Bakura is just coming now. He said he had something to take care of. I don't know what though." Ryou responded.

"There he is." Joey pointed. Sure enough the almond eyed, albino was running up the sidewalk, "Dude, did you run all the way here?"

Bakura only glared at the blonde, "I had to take care of something." He glanced at Ryou, "Nothing like that, you know I'm clean now."

Ryou walked over and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, "You better be." He warned.

"Come one we need to find Yami and explain to him what we heard." Seto said.

"Or we can just wait for him to come here." Joey said in response.

The other three turned to see the spiky haired teen coming down the hall. The all waved in hopes to get his attention.

It must have worked because he came racing out, "What are you guys doing here? This early?"

"We have something we need to discuss with you. Is there anyplace we can talk?" Seto asked.

Yami led the others into the building, "Yeah, Yugi's room, he's still in the CAT scan."

The others followed and they all crowded into the cramped hospital room, "I feel sorry for Yugi, he's claustrophobic isn't he?" Ryou said. He had been childhood friends with Yugi before they all grew up and met each other at the school.

Yami looked at him, "How did you know that?"

"Oh, I met Yugi a couple of years ago. In fact we were neighbors for a few years. But enough about that. Bakura the floor is all yours." Ryou responded.

"Thank you. Ok, listen, you know that old rundown night club, Discjam? Well, I was passing by that club last night and I saw Tea's car there. I listened in on her conversation with the same group of guys who attacked Yugi when we first saved him. Believe me what I heard was anything but polite conversation…

FLASHBACK…

Bakura picked up his bottle of soda and headed for the nearest trash can. He stopped when he noticed a familiar car parked in front of a rundown night club, "What the hell is she doing here?" he walked towards the building and heard something he wish he hadn't.

"So you took care of it right?"

"Yeah, we told you. You gave us the brat and we beat him to a pulp. Just like your ordered."

"So, you didn't kill him?"

"No, why were we supposed to?"

Tea turned around and glared down at the spiky red-head, "No, you did what you were supposed to do. That task will come to pass in due course."

"Why do you hate this kid so much anyway?" asked Spike taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"I just do ok. And besides, it's none of your business anyway. I'm paying you to take care of the brat." Tea responded throwing her own beer bottle toward the wall causing class and beer to spray everywhere.

"Ok, ok, we get the picture. So, you planted it into his mind that he has amnesia right?" Spike wiped the beer he had been sprayed with, using a random napkin not caring what it had been used for.

"Yeah, and when he gets out of the hospital I'll be sure to pounce on him right away." Tea said walking over to the stairs, "I know those guys found him and I know he's not dumb enough to give away our little secret. Because if he does, graduation won't be on his schedule anytime soon." With that she headed up the stairs and out to her car…

Bakura could hear her footsteps coming up the stairs and he ducked into the shadows. He watched as she drove off in the direction of the campus.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So, I called Seto. I was about to tell him everything when they walked out. I ducked behind a bush and heard them talking again."

FLASHBACK

Bakura gasped as he ducked into the nearest bush and held his breath. His grip on his phone was like iron and he could just barely hear Seto's breath on the other end, "They're coming out of the building. I need to hear what they're saying, so, hold on." He quickly whispered into the phone. He held the phone out so hopefully Seto could heard what he was hearing.

So, Tea, didn't say anything about us having a little fun with the little shit right?" a voice asked.

"Dude, he's in the fucking hospital. We can't do anything right now." Spike responded.

J.J smirked, "Well, I can wait. He seems like he would be good to. No doubt he's a virgin."

"Dude, I swear your brain is just about the same size as-" Spike was cut off by the sound of bushes rustling, "What was that?" he flicked out his switch blade.

J.J. began staggering and threw his bottle of Jack Daniels towards the bushes.

Bakura felt the glass of the bottle graze his cheek and he winced. Seconds later he heard scuffling.

Seconds later a rabbit darted out and ran across the road, "You're paranoid dude. Let's get back to campus and get some shut eye."

Spike sheathed his switchblade and followed J.J towards the campus city block, "Where the hell is T-bone anyway?"

"Probably still screwing his slut of a girlfriend." J.J responded. The two boys just laughed as they disappeared into the night.

Bakura jumped out of the bushes…

END OF FLASHBACK.

Bakura finished up and looked at Yami. He gasped at what he saw.

"That does it. Someone better hold me down or I am going to kill that slutty little bitch!" Yami exclaimed.

Seto and Joey pounced on their friend, "Yami, calm down. Tea want's you to get mad you know that. We have to figure out a way to make her admit everything."

Ryou sat on the other bed and Bakura sat down next to him, "How are we planning on doing that?"

"Leave that to me." Yami said, "We have all day tomorrow to plan something and we won't have to worry about Yugi listening in."

"Why is that?" Joey asked loosening his grip on his friend.

"Because Yugi has to stay in the hospital all day tomorrow for another round of tests. According to Dr. Manslin they might be able to find a cure for him."

"But that's great news Yami. Why such the long face?" Ryou asked.

"Because, I don't think Yugi's illness is what's killing him. I think it's everything else." Yami responded receiving a dozen looks of confusion.

Akkadia: I'm going to stop there

Kanna: are you sure that's a good idea hikari?

Yugi: It's her story she can do what she wants.

Yami: yeah, if she want's she can get her butt BBQed from all the flames she's going to get.

Kanna: YAMI!

Yami: (grumbling) now what.

Kanna: nothing I just felt like saying Yami.

Akkadia: yeah, ok, well um 3 reviews chapter 20!


	20. Hiding the Pain

Akkadia: Hi everyone.

Kanna: You're really starting to get behind on these chapters aren't you?

Akkadia: No, I've been busy. And at least I'm making the effort to work on them.

Kanna: True (yells) Oh YAMI!

Yami: (walks out in his uniform) 4 more chapter to go and I'll be free!

Kanna: Well for now, you do what I say. Since I'm in a good mood I'll be nice. All I want is a grilled cheese sandwich. Oh and uh make one for Yugi too.

Akkadia: And this time don't burn the place down like that other time.

Yami: (sticks his tongue out and goes into the kitchen)

Yugi: Oh, since Yami's busy I'll do the disclaimer. Akkadia no own Yugioh. What ever characters mentioned here not found in the show belong to her so don't sue!

Akkadia: Thanks Yugi! On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, like I said before sorry it's taking so long, but now only did I not have too much time, I also was starting to get writer's block! The horror! Anyhoo, I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and thanks for sticking with me through this story. This is one of my best I think because if you may recall I restarted this remember? Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 20!!! WHOO HOO!

Chapter 20: Hiding the Pain.

Yami sat down on Yugi's hospital bed and sighed deeply. He looked up to see the others staring at him and he lightly shivered, "You guys have to promise not to say anything all right." He waited for the others to respond before continuing, "Well, when Yugi was asleep last night and he is a deep sleeper, I took the liberity of double checking his body. You are not going to believe what I found."

"What?" Joey asked leaning against the wall, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Scars all over his legs and his back. If you may recall, Yugi has never worn shorts before. Even during gym class he wears sweat pants. He was wearing his gown and I hoisted it up a bit. I didn't like what I saw. He's got scars all over his legs. Some in patterns and some just messed up everywhere."

Seto walked over and sat down, "What about the ones on his back." He asked, looking at his spiky-haired friend, worry dancing in his own blue eyes.

"Well, I didn't think to look at his back at first. That is until Yugi rolled over and exposed it to me. I was only trying to cover him back up when I noticed it. It looked almost like his legs. You guys, there's something Yugi's not telling us and I'm going to find out what it is."

"How?" Ryou asked placing his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "What can you do?"

"Seto, you still have access to your private pool don't you?" Yami asked.

Because he was the heir to a huge company that was currently being run by his step-father (Gozaburo is still alive but he will be playing a part soon so bear with me), Seton ad acces to a lot of expensive things. He in fact was the richest student at Domino Academy. But since he pretty much loathed his step-father he chose to live in the dorms, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Seto asked confused.

"Well, what if we convince Yugi to go swimming. We can tell the doctor something relaxing like that could ease his pain. In fact we could asked the doctor to prescribe it for Yugi." Yami explained.

"Oh, I get it. Make him show us the scars himself. It's worth a shot. But for now I think we need to drop the subject." Joey said smiling.

"Why is that?" Bakura asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Because, Yugi's coming back."

Sure enough no more then two seconds later Yugi was wheeled in on the gurney and placed back onto his bed. The spiky petite angel looked at the others and opened his mouth, "I'M HUNGRY!!!!!" He whined causing the others to bust out laughing

"Well," Yami looked up at the clock, "have any of you guys eaten anything yet?"

"No!" the rest of the gang responded in unison.

"We were hoping to enjoy a meal with our friend here." Ryou said placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi blushed, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." He leaned back against the billow and scoffed, "What a way to spend my spring break." He said.

Yami leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, "Well, look on the bright side." He stopped.

"Are you sure there is a bright side?" Yugi asked.

They were interrupted when there was a knock on the door, "Yugi, if you want you may order something to eat." Dr. Manslin said. He looked closer to notice all of the young boy's guests, "I'm guessing you are all his friends?"

"Yes, and we figured Yugi would like some dinner company. Don't worry we'll pay for the food." Seto said pulling out a wad of bills, "Lunch is on me today." He turned to Yami, "Besides I owe you one anyway."

Yami sighed, "I don't you not to worry about it, Seto."

Joey walked over, "Yami, have you forgotten who you're dealing with here?" he asked, "This is Seto Kaiba, the future president of Kaiba Corp, the biggest business ever to his the stock market in Domino. Not to mention the hottest guy in Domino." He eyed his boyfriend slyly causing the blue eyed teen to blush deeply.

Yugi smirked, "Well depends on your definition of hot."

Joey turned around, leapt on Yugi and started tickling him, "What was that you little?" he teased playfully. Once he was sure he had his fill Joey stopped tickling Yugi, "I couldn't help it. I admit Yugi you are the cute one, but Seto here is my one true love."

Bakura stood up and headed towards the bathroom, "Excuse me while I throw up. All this mushy stuff is sickening my stomach."

The others chuckled.

"Speaking of stomachs, I think mine's talking." Yugi said. He reached over and pulled out the menu from his little drawer, "Here you guys decide what you want."

Yami accepted the menu scanned it and handed it to Seto, "What about you? What are you going to get?"

"I'm going to get my usual. Spaghetti and meat balls, garlic bread, and root beer." Yugi responded before picking up the phone and paging the nurse.

Once the menu was given to everyone and the all picked what they wanted to eat a nurse came in and wrote down the orders, "So, let's see we have Yugi's usual." She winked at the boy who blushed lightly, " Two grilled bacon and cheese sandwiches, a bake potato with the works, and a slice of chocolate mousse cake. For drinks you guys can either order here or we have a vending machine just down the hall." Everyone agreed to get the drinks from the vending machine. The nurse smiled, "All right your food will just be about 20 minutes." With that she left the room.

"Uh, Yami, I have a question. Why didn't you order anything?" Yugi asked searching his bed for the remote.

"I'm not very hungry. Besides, I told Seto he didn't owe me a thing and I meant it." Yami responded, "Bakura was it you or Ryou who ordered that cake?"

"It was Ryou, I have no idea why though." Bakura responded.

"I just like chocolate." Ryou responded simply.

Akkadia: Ok, I'm going to stop here. Hope everyone is ok with that.

Kanna: Do they really have a choice?

Akkadia: No, but if they want to complain in the reviews, the can. I'll listen and I'll make sure to add even more cliffies.

Yugi: Uh, to be honest Kadi, I don't really think that's a cliffy.

Akkadia: (rereads the chapter) yeah, you're right.

Yami: (from the kitchen) Uh, Yugi could you come in here a minute?

Yugi: (shrugs his shoulders) What now?

Akkadia: If you want to find out what Yami did then 3 reviews chapter 21!


	21. Chocolate Dancer

Akkadia: Hey everyone!

Yugi: (from the kitchen) YAMI, WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO?

Akkadia: (sweatdrop) What is going on in there? (walks in to the kitchen and doubles over laughing)

Yami: (stands there covered in melted cheese and butter) What's so funny?

Akkadia: Kanna get in her you _have_ to see this!

Kanna: (walks in and joins her hikari laughing)

Yugi: I've warned you guys never to let Yami cook! But since you two knuckleheads are um preoccupied I might as well do the disclaimer. Akkadia no own Yugioh. She does however own any characters not mentioned in the show/cards/or manga so don't sue!

Akkadia: Thanks Yugi! On with the fic!

A/N: That was interesting huh? Well, thanks to everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm trying to find more time to work on these chapters but it appears luck isn't on my side. We have inspection coming up at our apartments and I've spent most of my time cleaning. (Not much to clean though I live in a room the size of a jail cell!) Pretty small huh? Lol! Also, last chapter Yami mentioned something about getting Yugi into the pool, don't worry I haven't forgotten about that but it won't happen for another few chapters. Also, I have another story called Secrets in the Rain. I would appreciate it if people would please take a look and review it as well! Well, not much else to say so enjoy chapter 22!

Warning this chapter is the shortest one in the story. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Chapter 22: Chocolate Dancer

"There's nothing on _again_!" Yugi whined throwing the remote on his bed, "Am I cursed or something?" he looked over to see the others staring at him, "What?"

"Uh, Yugi, your entire face is covered in spaghetti sauce, that's what." Yami said making his way into the bathroom and returning with a wet paper towel.

Yugi accepted the towel and wiped his face as well as he could. He threw the used towel towards the basket and to everyone's surprise, he made it, "Does anyone want to find something I'm running out of options, here."

Ryou took the remote and started flipping through the channels. He soon stopped on a channel that displayed a big yellow bird, "All right Sesame Street!"

Everyone sweat dropped, "Sesame Street?" Seto asked, "My little brother is younger than you Ryou and even _he_ doesn't watch this!"

"Have you guys forgotten what Ryou ate earlier?" Yami asked pointing to the empty plate with a few stray crumbs

FlASHBACK

"Uh, Yami, I have a question. Why didn't you order anything?" Yugi asked searching his bed for his remote.

"I'm not very hungry. Besides, I told Seto he didn't ow me a thing and I meant it." Yami responded, "Bakura, was it your or Ryou who ordere that cake?"

"It was Ryou, I have no idea why though." Bakura responded.

"I just like chocolate." Ryou responded simply.

END OF FLASHBACK

Everyone looked over to see Ryou swaying back and forth to the music and singing the theme song.

Sunny Day  
Sweepin' the clouds away  
On my way to where the air is sweet

Can you tell me how to get,  
How to get to Sesame Street

Come and play  
Everything's A-OK  
Friendly neighbors there  
That's where we meet

Can you tell me how to get  
How to get to Sesame Street

As Ryou sang he stood up and started doing a 'dance number' causing everyone to just stare at him as if he had lost it.

It's a magic carpet ride  
Every door will open wide  
To Happy people like you--  
Happy people like  
What a beautiful

Sunny Day  
Sweepin' the clouds away  
On my way to where the air is sweet

Can you tell me how to get,  
How to get to Sesame street...  
How to get to Sesame Street

The sweat drops on everyone foreheads grew bigger, "That's it Ryou, you are forbidden to have anymore chocolate!" Bakura said obviously embarrassed.

"Now I really wish I still had my video camera." Seto said laughing.

"Oh god that was hilarious. What his he going to do next?" Yugi responded through his own waves of laughter.

Ryou improvised throughout the entire show, including talking exactly like the cookie monster, "I want cookie!" he then started to 'scarf down' an invisible cookie.

Dr. Manslin stuck his head in to see Ryou dancing around like an idiot, "Uh Yugi am I interrupting anything?"

Yugi was pulled out of his laughing trance and looked over, "No, Dr. come in. We're just getting some uh, free entertainment."

Dr. Manslin smiled, "Hey ate some of the chocolate mousse cake didn't he?"

Bakura's jaw dropped, "How did you know?"

"My wife makes that cake and my son eats it. Trust me I know I see someone on a sugar high." Dr. Manslin responded, "Uh Yugi we just got your results back. Everything is a-ok save the past 'damage' if you know what I mean. But like I mentioned earlier, we will have to put you through a series of tests."

Yugi nodded in response, "You've got it doc!" the spiky-haired teen was interrupted by a loud THUMP!

Everyone looked over to see Ryou crashed on the floor sound asleep, "Uh, I think we better get home. The two of us didn't get much sleep last night." He noticed Yami eyeing them slyly, "Nothing like that you idiot." The albino shot back slightly blushing.

Just as the two of them exited the room the one and only Tea entered the room, "Dr. Manslin here are the files that you requested on patient in room 325." She handed the doctor an envelope and glared at the others. (Even though she's a bitch don't forget she still works.)

"Thank you Miss Gardner." Dr. Manslin responded flipping through the papers, "You may go now. We have more than enough staff working today."

Tea nodded, "Just one thing first." She walked into Yugi's room and threw her arms around him, "I'm so glad to see that you're doing ok!" she squealed but right after that she whispered something in Yugi's ear which made him grow tense, very tense, "I'm off. I will be in tomorrow morning at 8:00." She walked out of the room.

Yami looked over at Yugi and gasped. He was whiter than his sheets and he was gripping them tightly too…

Akkadia: told you it was short! Sorry!

Kanna: Yami, I order you to clean up this mess!

Yami: (grumbling, cleans up the mess)

Yugi: From now on let _me_ do the cooking.

Kanna: Deal, 3 reviews chapter 23!


	22. Disaster

Akkadia: Ok, must update now.

Yugi: Uh, Kadi, are you sure it was a good idea to let Yami handle your taxes?

Akkadia: What?

Kanna: Kadi, Yami's messing with the computer again. Now it won't work.

Akkadia: Now that's another thing I need to fix.

Kanna: (yells) Yami get out here and do Akkadia's disclaimer!

Yami: (marches out grumbling) Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh so buh bye.

Akkadia: (sweatdrop) Um, ok. On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't had much time to write (tax season and all) and were I live (Wisconsin not telling any thing else) it's freezing! So I' don't leave my apartment unless I have to! But I took a chance and came outside to post this chapter just for all of you! Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm hoping to reach 200 and guess what this story still has a looooooooonnnnnnnngggggggggggg (takes deep breath)nnnnngggggggg way to go lol. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 22!

Chapter 22: Disaster

"What the hell?"

Everyone looked over to see Yugi's face growing ghostly white, "Yugi? Yugi what is it?"

"Get to the dorm."

"What? Yugi, you're not making any sense. Maybe you should lay down some more." Yami said.

"GET TO THE DORM NOW!" Yugi shouted. His whole body was shaking.

"Seto, you, Joey and Bakura go check this out. Ryou and I will stay here with Yugi." Yami said.

"Do you have your cell-phone?" Seto asked.

Ryou who had woken up due to Yugi's yelling, "Don't worry I have mine and Bakura can send me a text or a pic. Either way let us know what the hell is going on."

"Got it. Come on you two let's go." Seto replied as he and the others took off out of the hospital.

Yami looked over to see Yugi clutching his sheets and breathing hard, "Yugi, you need to calm down and tell me what Tea said to you."

Yugi looked up at Yami with an expression that was so cold Yami literally felt shivers down his spine, "ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS? I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE AMNESIA. I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO REMEMBER YOU! YOU THINK I WANT THIS? ALL THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE I'M SUCH A WEAKLING AND I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. I WISH MY FOTIRAN WOULD JUST HURRY THE HELL UP AND KILL ME. GOD KNOWS EVERYONE WISHES THAT TOO."

Yami for the first time was getting angry at Yugi, furiously angry, "YUGI MOTOU, HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I NEVER AND MEAN_ NEVER_ WANT TO HEAR THAT KIND OF TALK FROM YOU AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" without even realizing what he was doing Yami reached back and struck Yugi; hard.

Ryou glanced over in time to see the blow land and he gasped loudly breaking the silence that followed the impact, "Oh, my."

Yami stood back shaking the entire time. Before either of the other two could stop him he took off out of the hospital and ran the opposite way of the dorm.

Ryou walked over to Yugi's bed and sat down, "Yugi, are you ok?"

Yugi was caressing his struck cheek which had turned a bright red, "He said he loved me."

Ryou sighed, "He does love you Yugi. He just lost control. There are times when Yami's limit breaks. When he has an outburst like that it means that his emotions have gone haywire and he can't control them. Nobody in the school except his friends knows about this. He has medication for it but sometimes it doesn't work."

Yugi nodded understanding, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Well the last time it happened was when Seto's little brother Mokuba was kidnapped a few years back. (had to add something.) Yami blew up just like he did today. Don't worry though. He just needs to take a good run and his boiling blood will simmer back down." Ryou responded. He was interrupted by a beep from his phone.

_Message 1_

_Send yami 2 dorm asap! _

_Trouble brewing._

Ryou immediately sent a message back.

_Message 2_

_Yami spli don't know where_

_His phone still here_

_What's going on?_

_Message 3_

_Send you pictures of damage_

Ryou waited and sure enough a link to a picture popped up. What he saw made his heart jump, "Oh, my god!" he leaned over, "Yugi, is this yours and Yami's room?"

Yugi glanced at the picture and gasped, "Ryou, quick tell Seto and Bakura to check behind the dresser for an envelope! If' it's still there tell them to bring it here.

_Message 4_

_Kura, check behind dresser for envelope._

_Message 5_

_There's an envelop here_

_Message 6_

_Bring it here. It's Yugi's_

_Message 7_

_Will do._

Ryou flipped his phone shut, "They're on their way back and if I'm not mistaken Seto is going to look for Yami. If anyone knows where he is; it's him."

Yugi leaned back exhaling a huge sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Now, Yugi not to pry, but can you please tell us what she said to you?" Ryou asked.

"I can't Ryou, I'm sorry. You'll just have to trust me on this one. I'll tell you when the time comes." Yugi responded

Ryou nodded, "Ok, Yugi I won't pressure you."

Meanwhile.

Yami could feel the tears streaming down his face. He didn't stop until he reached the Domino Pier and nearly fell in. The weight in his legs suddenly became to much for him and he collapsed sobbing like crazy, "Oh, god what have I done?"

Seto squinted his eyes and could vaguely make out the spikes. He ran towards the figure and realized it was Yami, "What the hell do you think you're doing man?" that's when he noticed the tears streaming his friends' face, "Oh, no. Don't tell me."

Yami blinked back his tears. Seconds later he fell into Seto's arms, "Seto, I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

Seto sighed, "Yami, what did you do?"

Yami lifted his head long enough to choke out, "I hit Yugi."

Seto couldn't stand seeing his friend like this. It nearly broke his heart. No one except Ryou and Seto had ever seen Yami cry this much and this hard. He had made them vow never to reveal it to anyone and they never did. But it was still hard to keep it a secret, considering they all knew about his condition. And now it seemed Yugi had learned it the hard way.

After a few minutes of non-stop sobbing, Yami finally took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about that Seto." He wiped his eyes, "so what did you find at the dorm?"

Seto pulled out his cell-phone and flipped it open, "This…"

Akkadia: Ok, I'm going to stop there and a I _know_ people are going to hate me for it.

Kanna: You've got that right.

Yugi: (Yami stop playing with the fan)

Yami: (speaking through the fan so his voice is distorted) LUUUUKKE, LUUUUKKKE. I AM YOU FAAAATTTTHHHEEERRR

Everyone: (sweatdrop) Not asking 3 reviews chapter 23!


	23. The seven deadly sins

Akkadia: (runs out of the tv room)whoo hooo!!!! ( jumps around like an idiot)

Kanna: (sweatdrop) Ok, I'm scared.

Yugi: (walks into the tv room)

Everyone: (hears a faint, and walk into the room)

Yami: what in the world? (sees the tv and faints as well)

Kanna: what in the world is wrong with you guys? (sees the tv and faints too)

Akkadia: (sweatdrops) and I thought I was excited that I beat sephiroth in kingdom hearts 2. lol

Oh, hi everyone. I don't own Yugioh, but I do own victory over sephiroth (waves her knew fenfir keyblade around.

Sora: (pops in) Hey I've been looking for that!

Akkadia: It's not your's anymore key boy! (runs off with Sora chasing after her)

Riku: (pops in and sweatdrops) I don't know those two. Well on with the fic!

A/N: Damn, I'm good. Off the subject I know but I did it. I beat the hardest boss in kh2. (and only 2 tries mind you) Ok, I'll get back to yugioh now. I'm sorry for all the cliffies seriously. But what's a story without drama and suspense huh. Oh, and thanks to everyone for the reviews. Like I said my goal for this one is at least 200 reviews. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 23!

Chapter 23: The seven deadly sins

By the time Yami had reached the dorms, there was already two police cars outside the building, "What in the world?" he ran till he found Joey, "Dude, what the hell happened? What are the cops doing here?"

"Ryou texted us telling us that Yugi said to call the cops. He said there was something of his stolen. But he won't say what and we can't get in because he's still at the hospital doing the tests."

Yami stopped, "Wait, I thought the doctor said they weren't going to start them until tomorrow."

"Well, I guess Yugi requested they start tonight. I think he wants to get them done as soon as possible." Joey explained

Yami stepped forward but was stopped by an officer, "Can I help you son?"

"Yes, that room that was broken into is mine and my boyfriends."

"Ah, well perhaps you can answer a few questions." The officer requested.

_Few_ was an understatement. For the next 45 minutes Yami stood there asking question after question. After what seemed like hours he was finally given permission to go into the room, but was told not to touch anything.

When Yami had seen the pictures of Seto's phone he was shocked. But now as he witnessed it in person he nearly fainted.

Mrs. Miakashi was standing in the doorway, "What in the world happened here?"

Yami glanced down, "Well to be honest I don't know. I was visiting Yugi in the hospital when he told me that something happened here in the dorm. He wouldn't tell us how he knew though."

Mrs. Miakashi pulled out a disposable camera and tossed it to Yami, "Take a picture of very corner of this room." She stood back, "Where is Motou now?"

Yami snapped picture after picture after picture, "He's still at the hospital going through a series of tests. The doctors say they might have found a cure for his illness."

Mrs. Miakashi nodded, "Ah, I see. Tell me has anyone else seen this room?"

"Um, only me Joey, Seto and Bakura, and of course you." Yami walked over, "Excuse me there's another spot behind you."

"Oh, sorry." Mrs. Miakashi stepped forward, "Do you have any idea who did this?" she asked.

Yami stopped taking the pictures and turned to face his principal, "I do, but I want to prove it. I have an idea but I'm afraid I'm going to need Yugi's help and I'll need your permission to use some of the school's equipment. But I won't ask, until the right opportunity comes."

Mrs. Miakashi nodded, "Very well, but for now, I'm afraid we'll have to put you in a different room. Let me see. If I'm not mistaken Yugi's old room is still open, but you will be downstairs with the sophomores. I hope you won't mind."

Yami smiled, "No in fact I was actually going to request that room." He clicked the last picture and handed the filled camera, 'Here you go, all the pictures are used up. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going down to my new room. Oh, and please, if any of the cops ask, tell them not to bother Yugi right now. He's under a lot of stress."

Mrs. Miakashi nodded, "Very well."

Yami walked out of the room and headed down to room number 323. He walked and smiled remembering his first night spent with Yugi. He remembered how stubborn Yugi was when it came to who sat where when the watched that movie…

FLASHBACK

Yami pulled Yugi onto the bed with him, "This is your room, so why don't we share the bed? Now, Yugi hold still, or your skin is going to feel worse." he reached over, grabbed the remote and pressed play. Pretty soon the two boys were absorbed in the movie. About half-way through the movie, Yugi reached down under his bed and pulled out a huge black teddy bear and hugged it tightly to his chest. Yami chuckled, "That's one cute bear you got there, Yugi." he waited and sure enough, that familiar red color filled Yugi's already rosy cheeks.

Yugi nevertheless hugged the bear close to him. I looked Yami straight in the eye, "I don't care what people say. I love this bear. You see, this chain?" he pointed to a chain hanging from around the bear's neck, "My grandmother gave me that chain just one week before she died and my mother gave me this bear before..." his voice dropped as he placed the bear back under the bed, "I'm sorry, Yami. I shouldn't be complaining to you about my problems. I'm so selfish sometimes." without caring anymore, Yugi suddenly let out a faint sob and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Yami watched the young one shocked at his sudden outburst before gathering the trembling boy into his arms, "Shh, don't cry, Yugi." he slowly rocked the sobbing sophomore back and forth, "Yugi, listen to me. You are not selfish. You have lost both your mother and you grandmother. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you understand. Now, I have no problem whatsoever, hearing you talk about your feelings, ok. I promise, I will be there for you, ok. From now on, no one in the school, or anywhere else, will hurt you. Yugi, I promise, I will protect you." he was surprised when Yugi wrapped his arms around his waist as if to say, 'I believe you.'

END OF FLASHBACK

The bear that Yugi had been hugging was found torn to shreds and the pendant was missing. Yami was sure when Yugi saw the picture of that he-. Yami wasn't sure exactly what response Yugi probably gave but he had a feeling it wasn't a joyful one.

There was a knock on the door and there stood Joey, "Hey pal, how you holding up?"

Yami turned to face his friend, "I'm fine, I guess. But I just can't believe that they would go this far, and its' all because of that deadly sin envy."

"Yeah, if you think about it, Tea has committed every single deadly sin there is. Let's see she's a pig in the cafeteria. Have you seen her eat? It's disgusting! Then there's wrath, well that's self-explanatory, lust, don't get me started, pride, obviously, greed…" Joey began

"Yeah, she's greedy all right. Then there's sloth. She's lazier than a drunk glued to the couch with a can a beer sewed to his hand. And of course envy. She's envious or should I say jealous of Yugi. I can't believe she would go this far. I may have to talk to my dad about this." Yami said sitting down on the bed, "But if he finds out I-"

Joey walked over and sat down next to his friend, "Hey it's gonna be all right. Don't forget we're here for you."

Yami turned and accepted the embrace that Joey was now offering, "Thank Joey, I mean it."

Akkadia: (runs in front of the screen) can't catch me!

Sora: (summons is ultimata weapon) Oh yeah? ( the two of them go at it)

Riku: (trying to revive Kanna) What is up with her?

Kanna: (sweatdrops) Don't ask. Really, don't ask!

Yugi: 3 reviews chapter 24!


	24. The real truth is revealed

Akkadia: Hey guys sup?

Kanna: Are you getting into the pixie stix again?

Akkadia: You always accuse me of things I don't do.

Kanna; Kadi when it comes to you I don't know to accuse I know.

Akkadia: (twirling her new Keyblade the Moonless Shadow) You're nice. Hey Sora could you do my disclaimer

Sora: (he and Riku are battling with their keyblades) I'm kinda busy here!

Kanna: Oh brother, where are Yami and Yugi?

Yugi: (pops in, imitates, Lurch from the Addam's Family) You rang?

Kanna: (sweatdrop) I'm surrounded by morons. Well, Akkadia no own yugioh.

Akkadia: thanks Kadi, (flings her keyblade into the air and it lands on Yami's head) Oops

Yami: AKKADIA!

A/n: Oh, boy this ain't good lol. Well, I'm glad people like this story. But I hate to admit but I'm starting to get a slight case of writer's block so after this chapter don't' be surprised if it take a while for the next one. But when I do come back I promise it will be a chapter to blow your mind! I mentioned way back in I think chapter 5 that if I get at least 50 reviews I'll do a sequel, well that will happen. This story has an estimate of 3-5 more chapters then I'm going to take about a 2 week break or so (I'll be working on my others stories too at that time) and I promise I will have the sequel ready to go. I already know how it's going to turn out. And I can promise you guys are going to love it. Ok, I've blabbed long enough! Enjoy chapter 24!

Chapter 24: The Real Truth is revealed.

Yugi stared at the wall of his hospital room. He was waiting for Yami to come and visit with him like had promised, but he was late, "He'll be here. I need to tell him what I heard. I need to tell him." He glanced at his door and thought back to what had just happened no more than an hour ago.

FLASHBACK

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and groaned. For a split second he forgot where he was and why he was there. As he sat up and felt the pain it his chest he suddenly remembered he was in the hospital and everything that had happened to him earlier that day came flooding back to him like a tidal wave. He looked over to his door and noticed two silhouettes standing outside. He could hear them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. Curiosity over took him and he climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. He quietly opened it and looked out. It was Dr. Hewlard and Dr. Manslin. Now he could hear and see what they were saying but as he listened he wished he'd never woken up in the first place…

"_You double checked the records didn't you_?"_ Dr. Manslin asked._

"_Of course I did. Do you honestly think I'm going to let another person die because of that retched disease? We lost Solomon to it but we were close. I mean look at how long he lived. The operations we did on him took their toll I'm sure but they also prolonged his life. If we hadn't done what we did Yugi would have lost his grandfather a lot sooner." Dr. Hewlard responded._

_"Hey don't get on my case, Yugi was your responsibility and according to the records, his Fotiran is more highly developed situation then we had thought." Dr. Manslin said looking at a file._

_"Well, I figured out at that much. He did develop that cancer in his liver. But as you know we may have a way of helping him over come that. I wasn't going to say anything before but I might as well tell you now." Dr. Hewlard began taking in a deep breath, "I knew Yugi was going to develop a cancer of some sort so I put his name on the organ donation lists for all the organs that his Fotiran might affect. I just got a call from the agency and they told me that they have a liver ready for him."_

_"You mean we might be able to save him?" Dr. Manslin asked._

_"It's possible. But like I mentioned we have to discuss it with Yugi first." Dr. Hewlard responded rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm sure he'll want that Yami fellow to be with him so he has some comfort. So I'm planning on contacting the academy and requesting that Yami is excused for the day."_

_"I don't' see why that would be a problem. The Domino Academy is on their Spring Break right now." Dr. Manslin explained._

_"Ah, well I need you to contact him as soon as possible." Dr. Hewlard instructed. He looked towards Yugi's door, "If anything happens to that boy I will never forgive myself."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Yugi had stepped back and fallen onto his bed. He spend the next hour just staring at the wall. Silent as the grave. Even when the nurse came in to check up on him he didn't utter a sound.

Yugi's thoughts were shattered by the sound of the door opening.

Yami walked in and made his way over to his boyfriend. He was shocked to see a blank expression plastered on the boy's face, _Oh, god, please don't tell me he's still mad at me!_, "Yugi?"

Yugi turned to face Yami, "I know what happened Yami. I know how my grandfather died."

Yami gasped. He then realized that Yugi never did mention how his grandfather had passed on. Yami had guessed it was just due to old age, "What are you talking about Yugi?"

Yugi looked straight at the wall again, "It killed him Yami. The disease killed him, just like it's going to kill me."

"Yugi, that's nonsense. You never told me your grandfather had Fotiran."

"It's because I never knew." He then went into the process of explaining all that he had heard.

As Yami listened he began to realize just how lucky he was to still have his family. Sure his parents were divorced and he hardly ever saw his father, but he still had him. Yugi didn't have anyone. Yami knew that Yugi felt like he was alone in this world, "Yugi, listen to me. If they say there may be a way to save you then you need to accept that. If that liver can help you I'd say take it."

"The cancer may go away, but my Fotiran could just affect that one too." Yugi protested, "Don't you understand, no matter what, the doctors claim, I'm still going to die. My grandfather only survived because he went through treatments to prolong his life, and his Fotiran didn't fully develop until he was around the age of 40 or so. That's why he survived this long. But my Fotiran is a more deadly kind."

Yami could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore. Everyone he ever loved was being torn away from him. Although they were still alive, Yami felt that he no longer had his parent's love. His little sister Ashuka had died when se was only three in a horrible accident. Now the one boy who had stolen his very soul and filled it with love was going to leave him too? No he wouldn't accept that. He couldn't.

"Yugi please don't talk like that. Please you can't leave me. You can't please." He let the tears go. He let all of his emotions rush out of him like a tidal wave.

Yugi without even thinking pulled Yami closed to him and captured his lips in a kiss that threw the two of them into a passionate roller coaster. The gap was sealed tighter as Yugi felt Yami snake his arms around the smaller boy's waist therefore Yugi returned the favor by snaking his arms around the larger boy's neck.

Neither of them could see the group of people peeking in the doorway, all thinking the same,thing…AWWW!!

Akkadia: (runs in front of the screen) Stay away from me Yami!

Yami: (runs in front of the screen seconds later carrying a keyblade of his own)GET BACK HERE!

Kanna: (sweatdrops) Ok what's with all the keyblades?

Yugi: Oh Yami made it himself with his shadow powers.

Yami: pretty snazzy huh?

Yugi: (sweatdrops) Yeah, sure, well if you want Kadi to continue then 3 reviews chapter 25!


	25. Happy news finally

Akkadia: FINALLY!

Kanna: (sweatdrops) Oh, boy what is it this time?

Akkadia: I'm finally over my writer's block for this story (does a idiotic victory dance)

Yami: And people call me crazy.

Yugi: Now, Kadi just got into the bubble gum.

Kanna: (sweatdrops grows) Bubble gum? (The three of them look over to see Akkadia floating in the air suspended by a gigantic bubble gum bubble).

Yami: Uh, Yugi, I suggest we run before that thing pops. God know it will take us months to get that gum out of our hair.

Yugi: I agree, well Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh so don't sue! (He and Yami run for it.)

Kanna: (drowning in her sweatdrop) On with the fic!

A/N: I hope I didn't take to long with this chapter folks. Like I told you all before I had a slight case of writer's block but I'm cured for the time being. I just want to thank you for all your patience and for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I have officially decided that this story will end on chapter 30 with a possible epilogue. This chapter will be somewhat of a filler. Kind of like a comic relief. I promise to try not to end on a cliffy! Oh, someone asked about the Fotiran disease. It's of course something I created. It's kind of like a tumor that can affect your liver lungs and heart. Symptoms include loss of breath, fainting, fatigue and a few others. If severe enough it can cause cancer like it did to Yugi… Well, I guess that explains it. I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 25!

Chapter 25: Happy News (finally!)

"Yugi? Yugi where are you?"

Yugi popped up from underneath the bed, "HI YAMI!"

"AHH!"

Yugi stood there and started shaking. In seconds he was on the floor rolling from laughter, "Yami, I my- you should have seen your face!"

Yami glared at his boyfriend but couldn't help but chuckle himself. In minutes he joined his lookalike in a fit of laughter, "so you thought that was funny huh?"

Yugi nodded as he spoke through his laughter, "Nope!"

Yami smirked as he lunged forward, "Let's see you get a chuckle out of this!" he reached up and furiously, attacked his boyfriend by ticking him; hard. A smile plastered on his features as he heard that glorious sound. He loved it when Yugi laughed. He sounded just like an angel to him.

The two were interrupted by the knock on their dorm room door, "Are you two ok in there?"

"Yeah, Joey we're fine." Yami managed to gasp out, "Just a little preoccupied!"

"Well, why don't you get un occupied and come answer the door, we need to talk to you!" Seto spoke this time.

"Ok, ok, keep your pants on!" Yami yelled.

"I recommend you doing the same thing slick." Joey teased knowing that Yugi was blushing by now.

Yami looked over and could see is boyfriend's cheeks growing dark red and chuckled, "Thanks a lot Joey you made my boyfriend turn red." He opened the door and pointed to Yugi who was trying to hid his face.

"I know, that's why I said it." Joey answered simply.

"But why?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Because you look so cute when you blush!" Joey said glomping Yugi

"Yami! Help!" the smaller boy gasped, "I can't breathe!"

Yami stood there with his hands folded in front of his chest, "Ok, Wheeler that's enough, give him back you've got your own"

"True, but-" he was interuupted when a cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Seto answered his, "Excuse me who is this? Oh, sure one moment." He turned to Yugi.

Yugi released himself from Joey's grip took the phone, "Hello?"

Caller: Yugi I have great news!

Yugi: Professor Hawkins? What is it what's going on?

Hawkins: Well we just received the check for the game shop and I must say you have perfect timing. We have managed to save your grandfathers' game shop!

Yugi: Well, that's great. I'll be out to see it sometime this week Thanks again Professor!

Hawkins: I'll see you soon Yugi!

Yugi hung up the phone and handed it back to Seto, "I'm sorry I didn't realize he knew your cell phone number."

Yami walked up, "Yugi, what's going on who was that?"

"That was my grandfather's best friend Professor Arthur Hawkins. He told me that my grandfather's shop has been saved. But I don't understand how. I mean, I never got the money in time." Yugi answered.

Yami walked over, "You didn't but I did. I meant to tell you sooner but I used some inheritance and I bought the game shop back. Now it's yours."

Yugi looked up at Yami, "You're not joking? You mean my grandfather's shop can stay open?"

"And Yugi, I can help you out with any expenses needed for the shop. Where is it located?" Seto offered.

"It's just on the edge of town." Yugi explained, "Think we can go see it?"

"Sure in fact why don't we make it a bash of some sort?" Joey suggested.

"What do you mean exactly?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"In other words blonde here thinks we should have a party at the shop." Bakura said entering the room. Ryou followed close behind, "Hey Yugi we just came to check up on you. You've been good I see."

"Yeah, thanks Bakura, it's good to see you two again!" Yugi answered shyly.

"When did you two get back anyway?" Seto asked.

"Oh, just last night. It felt so good to see my father and sister's again. But I'm never taking Bakura to England ever again." Ryou answered.

"I'm going to regret this but what happened?" Yami asked pulling Yugi close to him.

"Nothing I'.." Bakura started.

"He wanted to bungee jump off of the top of Big Ben!" Ryou explained..

The others busted out laughing, "Hey perhaps if he didn't that Bakura would actually be on time." Yugi joked.

"Ha ha very funny. Now what's this about a party?" Bakura asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Yugi said.

"Then make it short." Bakura said simply.

"Well, Yugi's grandpa had a game shop that was going to be torn down unless he had $2000 to buy it. So I used my money to buy it and now we got it back." Yami explained.

"See now that wasn't so hard." Bakura said.

"And it only took him 45 seconds too." Joey teased.

"So what do you say. You guys want to see the shop?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Ryou you and Bakura will have to drive yourself, I'm afraid I can only fit four in my car." Seto said.

"Sounds fine with me." Bakura said.

"Ok, let's just go and take a look, then we can see if we can have a party. It would be an interesting way to end spring break." Yami said.

"Sounds good. Now come on let's go before Tea hears us and tries to follow us." Yugi said.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about her for awhile. We discussed it with the hospital and she has to work for the rest of spring break!" Seto said smirking.

Yugi stood there with tears threatening to fall, "You…"

Yami immediately grew concerned, "Yugi what's wrong?"

That did it the tears spilled over like the breaking of the Hoover dam, "I'm sorry you guys. It' just you're all sacrificing all this just for me. I don't even deserve it."

Yami immediately pulled is boyfriend into a hug. He waited and Yugi returned the embrace just as strong, "It's ok Hikari. It's our choice what we do with our thinks. Please don't cry. It hurts me when you cry."

Yugi sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Yugi, you're our friend and we'll do anything for you." Joey promised placing a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"You promise?"

Seto smiled, "We all promise."

Yugi shyly smiled through his tears, "Thanks guys." The smile grew bigger when his lips were released from a kiss Yami had just stolen…..

Kanna: I'm just waiting for that bubble to pop.

Akkadia: (mouth full) don't jinx me

Yami: no need you bring your own bad luck.

Akkadia (releases herself from the bubble, pulls out a bow and arrow and pops the bubble and runs before it hits her)

Yami: You are so dead!

Kanna: Oy! Well 3 reviews chapter 26!


	26. Pictures and Prizes

Akkadia: Hi everyone!

Kanna: Yami hold still or it's going to hurt

Yami: (with gum still stuck in his hair from last chapter) I already hurts!

Yugi: (walks in hair gum free)

Yami: (how did you get all the gum out?

Yugi: What are you talking about, I never had any in the first place. Unlike you I'm smart and I dodged before the gum landed.

Yami; (groans) Oh man.

Yugi: (smiles) well Akkadia no own Yugioh so don't sue!

A/N: I'm sorry it's taking so long for all these chapters! Man, my life is hectic as hell! Well, I'm hoping you're all sticking with me to the end. And trust me the end of this story is coming soon. Well, I also want to thank you for all the reviews and I hope you all like this chapter!

Chapter 26: Pictures and Prizes

Yami looked over to see Yugi jumping up and down in his seat, "Ok, Yugi, what did I say about you eating sugar?"

Yugi looked over smiling like an idiot, "What are you talking about? I haven't had sugar in nearly 5 days."

"Hey don't get on his case, he's happy, that's all we want." Joey said resting his head on the door frame. He yawned loudly, "Hey Yuge, we almost there or not?"

"It should be another street up. Yes there, there it is. The Kame Game shop!" Yugi said happily.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled warmly. He had never seen Yugi this happy and it warmed his heart, "Ok, Yugi you need to settle down long enough to show us around ok."

Yugi nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I'm just so excited!"

"I can see why, this place looks awesome!" Joey exclaimed. Just as he closed his door, Bakura and Ryou pulled up.

"Ok, did you guys make sure Yugi was wearing his seatbelt?" Bakura asked.

Yuig turned around, "Of course I was wearing my seatbelt."

Ryou placed a hand on his chest, "Oh good, I was sure I was going to have to dive out of the car and catch him."

Yugi glared at the two albinos before walking over to the front door. No surprise it was locked, "Oh of course, how could I be so stupid!" he turned around, "I hate to ask but could all of you plug your ears for a moment?" he waited and to his surprise they all obeyed. Yugi turned back around and walked up the turtle sitting on the wall. He searched for it and found the little microphone right next to the turtle's ear, "You're Move." He whispered into it and to his surprise the lock released

"Can we unplug our ears now?" Ryou asked.

Yugi turned around and nodded as he pushed open the door. As he entered the room he felt his mind being swamped by a wave of memories. Some that even brought a tear to his eye. But he refused to let it take him over. He was strong. He had to be strong, "Come on in you guys!"

Yami was the first to enter, "Wow!"

"My thoughts exactly. So your grandfather ran this all by himself?" Seto asked.

Yugi turned around, "Of course not. I always helped after school."

"So why did it close then?" Bakura asked not realizing what he had just asked.

Yugi walked over and noticed a picture sitting on the back counter, "My grandfather died." He said simply.

Yami walked over and noticed the picture as well. It was a shot of Yugi and a man about the same height with gray spiky hair held down by a black bandana. They were standing in front of the shop holding up a duel monster's card. In Yugi's hand was the Dark Magician and in Solomon's hand was his Blue Eyes Card

"This is my grandfather. He loved this shop more than anything." Yugi said. He noticed the corner of the frame was slightly chipped, "Hey what's this?" Being as careful as he could he managed to free the picture from the frame. Hidden behind the picture however was a folded piece of paper…

_Yugi,_

_I pray some day you will find this._

_Many people believed that I would not write_

_A will, but I did. It's in the safe in the back of your_

_Mother's closet. The combination is 10-03-20._

_In it you will find not only my will but enough money_

_To last you for years. Your grandmother and I_

_Saved all your social security checks, and let's_

_Just say you earned your keep. I know you'll miss me_

_My boy but always remember I'll always be with you._

_Grandpa._

Yugi reread the note and felt the tears coming, "Oh Grandpa!" that did it, the tear spilled over.

Yami walked over and pulled his weeping boyfriend into his arms, "Shh, it's ok Yugi, let it out. It's time to finally let it out."

Yugi didn't need nor did he require permission. The tears fell on their own. He couldn't stop them even if he wanted to, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

Joey walked into the room, "Yugi? Hey what's wrong?"

Yami gave him a look that said, to get the others in here, "Yugi, please."

Yugi stopped crying and looked at his boyfriend, "Follow me." He said as he stood up, "All of you follow me." He lead his group of friends up the stair to the living quarters and into one of the bedrooms, "This was my mother's room when she was a little girl."

The others walked in and Seto walked over to the nightstand to see a picture of a young woman. In her arms was a small bundle with black hair slightly spiked, "Hey Yugi is this you and you're mom?"

Yugi looked over, "Yeah, that was the day after I was born." He opened the door to his mother's closet and reached for the back, "Aha, there it is." With one swift motion he slammed his fist against the back wall and felt something give. Being as careful as he could he pulled out the safe and immediately undid the combination. Once it clicked open Yugi slowly removed a small envelope, "This is it." He breathed, "This is my grandfather's will." He carefully tore open the envelope and scanned the text, "You guys listen to this!"

_I Solomon Motou in sound mind and body_

_Hereby bestow all my belongings including the Kame Game shop to my grandson Yugi Motou. Although Yugi has not reached the age to run the game shop, I request that my good friend Professor Arthur Hawkins watches the shop until Yugi's 18th birthday on which he will receive the 'key' and every right to the shop. To Professor Arthur Hawkins, I bestow the card (you know which one Arthur)..._

"Yugi this is great. By the way when is your 18th birthday?" Joey asked sitting on the bed.

"As a matter of fact, it's tomorrow." Yugi said looking in the safe again, "HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone gasped and looked at Yugi. Never before had they heard him talk like that, that loud, "What is it Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"My Grandfather was right!" Yugi reached into the save and pulled out a stack of checks, "These are all my social security check, which I can legally cash for myself tomorrow!" (Ok, don't know if that's legal or not but I'm to lazy to find out so just this once in my story it is ok?"

"How much is it?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I'll have plenty to pay you back Yami." Yugi said reaching over and tackling his boyfriend with a hug.

"Don't you dare think about paying me back. Think of this as an early birthday present from me." Yami said squeezing his boyfriend.

"Now why don't you to let each other go long enough so we can start planning this party?" Seto suggested. To his surprise the two of them let go of their embrace.

"Ok, where to start?"

I didn't take them long to figure out just how to set everything up. Yugi had led them down to the basement which was huge. Once they had found it they all set to work.

"Hey can someone grab the ladder?"

Yugi dropped his plate of food on the table and ran to hold the ladder firm, "Joey be careful up there."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is for blondie to lose more brain cells." Bakura joked.

Yami walked in carrying a stack of CD's, "What are you talking about Bakura? Joey ran out of those years ago."

Ryou jumped in without trying, "You're both wrong, he never had any in the first place."

Joey glared down at the three of them, "Well, if I don't have any then I don't have to have an excuse for doing this." He climbed down the ladder, walked over to the food table, picked up the nearest bowl and threw it on the nearest person, "Oh crap."

Akkadia: Oh crap is right, I'm going to get killed!

Kanna: Hikari you're the freaking walking dead you've been killed so many times.

Yugi: (munching on cheetos) I'm not saying anything to that.

Yami: (singing in the shower off key) I feel good da na da na da na da know that I would now!

Akkadia: (plugs her ears) Is he trying to torture me?

Yugi (mouth full of cheetos): Nope punish you.

Kanna: Oy! Well 3 reviews chapter 27!


	27. A spoonful of sugar

Akkadia: Man I am so dead.

Yami: Did you figure that out by yourself or did someone help you?

Yugi: (playing KH2) Hey Kadi if you beat sephiroth on here for me I"ll do the disclaimer for the rest of the story.

Akkadia: (glint in her eye) Promise

Yugi: (too busy playing the game and doesn't notice the glint) Yeah.

Akkadia: It's a deal.(grabs the controller and beats Sephiroth using Trinity Limit constantly)

Yugi: (falls over in shock)

Kanna: Looks like I'll be doing the disclaimer for now. My hikari no own Yugioh so don't sue.

Akkadia: On with the fic!

A/N: Oh man I swear if someone comes up with a cure for writer's block they would make millions! I was suffering from writer's block so bad I thought my head was going to explode! Ok, um, well, don't know what else to say except, thank you for all the reviews and I believe this story will now have (not counting this one) 3 more chapters. After that I will be taking my break and I promise to come back full blast with the sequel. (Kanna: Trust me folks you're going to want a sequel. What my hikari has planned you're not going to like believe me) Yeah, yeah. Well anyway enjoy chapter 27!

Chapter 27: A spoonful of sugar….

"Hey can someone grab the ladder?"

Yugi dropped his plate of food on the table and ran to hold the ladder firm, "Joey be careful up there."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is for blondie to lose more brain cells." Bakura joked.

Yami walked in carrying a stack of CD's, "What are you talking about Bakura? Joey ran out of those years ago."

Ryou jumped in without trying, "You're both wrong, he never had any in the first place."

Joey glared down at the three of them, "Well, if I don't have any then I don't have to have an excuse for doing this." He climbed down the ladder, walked over to the food table, picked up the nearest bowl and threw it on the nearest person, "Oh crap."

Everyone looked over to see who the punch had landed on and gasped. Yugi however busted out laughing. In minutes he was on the floor clutching his stomach. Laughter still erupting from his mouth and tears now falling down his cheeks.

Joey backed up against the wall, "Sorry sir."

"Oh no, it's quite all right." The man said pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the punch from his face.

After a few minutes Yugi managed to catch his breath, "Oh it's good to see you Professor Hawkins." He said running up the man and giving him a hug.

"Same here Yugi. I was hoping you would call when you arrived but I figured you would be too excited." Prof. Hawkins said smiling. He turned to the others, "I trust you must all be his friends, yes?"

Yugi walked over and motioned to each of them as he introduced them, "this is Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba huh? Well I must say it is an honor young man. I've heard much about your company." Prof. Hawkins said shaking Seto's hand.

"Same here Mr. Hawkins." Seto said formally.

"Please call me Arthur."

Yugi just chuckled, "this is Joey Wheeler Seto's boyfriend. And one of my best friends."

Arthur shook Joey's hand, "Lucky fellow there Joseph."

Joey returned the handshake, "Please call me Joey." He said imitating Arthur.

"Of course of course." Arthur said, "By the way nice aim." He joked.

"This is my good friend Ryou Sukamochi and his boyfriend and my other good friend Bakura Kytaku." Yugi said motioning to the white-haired look-alikes.

"By George, they almost look like twins." Arthur said gasping as she shook their hands as well.

Ryou blushed as Bakura held him close, "Yeah we get that a lot. It doesn't bother us anymore."

Yugi's own cheeks grew dark red as he approached Yami, "And this is my boyfriend, Yami Astanoshi." He said leaning up against Yami's waiting body.

Arthur reached over and shook Yami's hand, "Ah so you're the one who sent the money to save the game shop." He looked at Yami, "You be sure to take care of Solomon's grandson."

Yami smiled, "I guarantee I will always watch over my little one."

Yugi stuck his tongue out, before turning around and running towards the stairs, "Hey guys, I'm getting bored, lets' go out and do something."

"Like I said before, Yugi how much sugar have you had today?" Yami asked jokingly.

Yugi pouted as he ran up the stairs taking 2 at a time.

"I'd hate to babysit him when he does have sugar." Ryou said laughing.

"Speak for yourself cookie monster." Joey pointed out causing Ryou to blush.

"Hey watch it Wheeler." Bakura said coming to his boyfriend's aid.

"Hey come on guys. Yugi's finally happy. Let's not do anything that might make him upset." Yami said pleading with the others.

Everyone else agreed.

"Come on you slowpokes!" Yugi said calling from upstairs.

"Just a minute Yugi." Seto said. He turned to the others, "What do you think he has up his sleeve?"

"Well if I had to guess I'd say Yugi wants to go on a picnic in the park." Arthur said

"A what in the what?" Everyone asked

"Let's go I've got the basket all packed." Yugi said.

Everyone sweat dropped, "Ok, if he didn't' have any sugar he must have had en energy drink or something because there's no way he could have packed a picnic basket that fast."

"Well come on let's go. I'm starting to get cramped here too." Joey said running up the stairs.

The others followed and stopped in time to see Yugi bouncing up and down, "Come on come on let's go let's go."

"Ok someone better do something to calm him down or he's going to give himself a heart attack." Arthur said. He had never seen Yugi this excited. Not even after his trip to Disney world back when he was a kid.

Yami walked over and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulder's leaned in, and placed is lips upon his boyfriends causing the smaller of the two to stop jumping and melt into Yami's arms, "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah, but how you'll have to carry him." Joey said pointing towards Yugi's legs which were now wobbling like Jello.

The other's laughed as Yami hoisted Yugi onto his back, "Hey pal, snap out of it and point the way to the park you want to go to."

Yugi blushed, "It's over that way." He said pointing east, "Let's just walk. It's only about 4 blocks and it's such a beautiful day." He gasped, "Wait wait! Yami put me down."

Yami did as he was told evidently puzzled, "What's wrong Yugi?"

Arthur chuckled, "Everyone plug your ears." He said as Yugi ran up to the turtle.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks." He turned to the microphone on the turtle and whispered, "Game over." A second later a click was heard indicating that the door was indeed locked, "Professor would you like to join us?"

"No, no I must get back to my research. I just wanted to check up on you." Arthur said politely.

"All right well, be sure to come to my birthday party tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Sounds delightful. I'll see you tomorrow night. And it was a pleasure meeting you all." Arthur said before climbing in to his car and driving off.

"So Yugi who exactly is that man anyway?" Bakura asked.

"Well, before my grandfather's fotiran developed he loved traveling to Egypt and going on Archeological digs. He was intrigued by all the history and he met Professor Hawkins there. The two of them began taking trips together and a friendship was born." Yugi said plainly.

"Come on let's get to that park. I'm starving." Joey said as his stomach grumbled.

Everyone laughed.

Akkadia: HA! No cliffy.

Kanna: (rubs her eyes and gasps) I can't believe it!

Yami: (staring at the tv) Neither can I. Yugi's managed to beat Sephiroth on Proud Mode.

Akkadia: (smirking) You mean I managed to beat Sephiroth.

Yami: (goes into shock)

Kanna: (slaps forehead)Oy! Well 3 reviews chapter 28!


	28. Back to School

A/N: Ok, considering this is the first of 3 chapters that are going to make you guys want to kill me. (braces herself for the pain.) But remember, I am putting up a sequel no questions asked. I just hope when I do post the first chapter for it, I'll still have readers loyal to that one as I do to this one. Notice this chapter takes place after spring break. I have not forgotten the situation with Yugi's scars. Little fyi, that topic will be discussed in the sequel. Also Yugi's birthday party will be shown (typed) in a flashback in the sequel as well. Sorry if this inconveniences anyone. So with any further a do….Chapter 28!

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh but I do own Mr. Suitoshu, and any other teachers mentioned.

Chapter 28: Chapter 28: Back to School

"Yugi! Yugi wait up!" Joey gasped as he finally managed to catch up to his underclassman, "For a little guy, you're quite the speed demon." He joked, "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

Yugi shrugged, "I'm looking for Yami. He left the room early this morning and hasn't been back since. I guess I'm getting a little worried is all."

"Don't be. Here come's ol' porcupine head now." Bakura said as he walked up.

Yami approached the three of them and smacked both Bakura and Joey in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Joey exclaimed as he rubbed is throbbing head, "I didn't make that remark he did."

Yami smirked, "You didn't make it but that doesn't mean you weren't thinking it." He didn't wait for an answer as he took Yugi's hand into his own, "Yugi are you going to be ok in classes today?"

Yugi smiled, "Yami, I'll be fine. Besides, you can't be my guardian angel 24/7. Even I need my space." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriends cheek.

Yami nodded, "That's true." They were interrupted when the bell rang, "Oh great! First day back and we're going to be late!"

The boys took of running towards their classrooms and spent the next 45 minutes yawning their mouths off.

"Hey Yami, Ryou's next class passes Yugi's. He said he'd check up on him and text me with an update ok?" Bakura whispered when the teacher's back was turned.

Yami only nodded considering for the first time in a long time, he was actually paying attention. It seemed that ever since he and Yugi had started dating Yami's interest in school had nearly sky rocketed.

"Now class, to finish off today's lesson; I'm requesting you all to tell me good bye in your own way. Starting next week I will be leaving. I am going to have a baby." The teacher Mrs. K announced.

"Congratulations!" everyone exclaimed.

"Wait, Mrs. K, if you're leaving who's going to be taking your place?"

"Well that I can not reveal, class. I'm afraid it is a surprise." Mrs. K smiled placing a hand on her stomach.

The bell rang and the students, while muttering scattered to their next classes.

No surprise while going down the hall Yami smashed right into Tea, "Yamikins!"

Yami took off running towards his next class; gym. The last thing he needed was to see the bitch's ugly face.

"Let me guess you saw her." Seto said as he followed Yami towards the locker rooms to change into their uniforms.

"Yep and she's just as bitchy as ever. I swear if she calls me Yamikin's again I'm going to throw her off the top of Mount Fuji!" Yami said as he undid the combination on his lock.

"Mount Fuji huh? Question, how you planning on getting up there?" Joey asked as he walked over already dressed and ready to go.

"I've been dating you for nearly 2 years and I have yet to figure out how you get here so damn fast!" Seto said changing onto his uniform.

Joey smirked, "Well that's one of the few things I'll never reveal."

Yami formed a smirk of his own, "So then you have revealed something then?" he laughed when his friend's face grew dark red, "Sorry Joe, but I couldn't resist."

Joey put his puppy dog eyes on, "Seto, Yami's teasing me." He whined.

Seto shrugged, "So, I'm surprised he beat me to it."

Joey's eyes grew narrow. He sighed harshly as he literally stomped out of the locker room causing ever single head to turn.

Yami looked up at Seto, "That didn't look good."

Seto blinked, "Don't worry. It's all apart of my plan."

Yami raised an eye brow, "Plan, what plan?"

Seto slammed his locker door shut, "I'll tell you later just don't mention anything to Joey ok."

Yami just shrugged as the two of them headed out to the gym and classes started, "Seto, what exactly is going on?" he asked after their teacher Mr. Sukoshio announced they would be playing basketball.

"Today is mine and Joey's 2 year anniversary and he thinks I forgot. So I'm planning a little surprise for him. And to keep him guessing I'm pretending that I'm going to dumb him." Seto stated simply looking over at his boyfriend who was shooting him a death glare.

Yami shrugged once again, "Well I guess that's one way to surprise someone. But just don't go too overboard. You know how sensitive Joey can get." With that he lined up and prepared himself to start playing.

Meanwhile

"Now class I expect you all to have this formula memorized for next week's exam. Ahh…ahh! Achoo!" Mr. Suitoshu announced slamming his yard stick on the desk of the nearest student…which happened to be Yugi.

Normally the student to fall victim to the yard stick slam (as the named it) wasn't paying attention and would shoot up sky high. (there was even some wholes in the ceiling to prove it). But to Mr. Suitoshu's disappointment, Yugi didn't even budge.

"Motou, are you listening to me?" Mr. Suitoshu said looking straight at the spiky haired boy.

Yugi continued to write in his notebook, "Yes, sir. You said; 'welcome back class I hope you…'." He began. Then he ended with, " 'Now class I expect you all to have this formula memorized for next week exam.' Then you sneezed came over here slammed your yardstick down and asked if I was listening. Did I leave anything out?" Yugi asked as he continued to write in his notebook.

Much to the class's surprise, Yugi had repeated every single thing the teacher had said even the times he cleared his throat, coughed and sneezed.

"So Motou you think your smart?" Mr. Suitoshu asked. Mr. Suithoshu was one of the newer teachers. He had just recently graduated from college and was placed at Domino Academy must to his dismay. But he planned on treating the students how he felt fit to treat them. But for some reason his plans were not going so well. Thanks to a spiky haired pipsqueak. The one sitting on front of him.

"No Mr. Suitoshu, I don't think I'm smart. I know I'm not dumb but I don't think I'm smart. I know how to think therefore I'm not dumb. But considering I'm the student here and you 're the teacher I can't quite say that I'm smart either now can I?" Yugi stated as the class gasped. The whole time Yugi was writing in his notebook.

Mr. Suitoshu grumbled as he snatched the notebook from Yugi's hands, "Let's see what is so interesting shall we Motou?" he scanned the text and blinked, "Motou? You've been taking notes for the exam this entire time?"

Yugi smiled, "Of course sir, I mean what did you think I was doing?" his voice was sweet and innocent, matching the expression plastered on his face.

Mr Suitoshu was at a lost for words, "Uh well. Class take our your notebooks and begin taking notes for the exam. I have to use the restroom." With that he walked out baffled at the whole experience.

Meanwhile

"All right that's it. Hit the showers and change!" Mr. Sukoshio announced after blowing his whistle.

"Man that hurt! Why did he have to throw the ball so hard at me." Seto said rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm not surprised after what happened earlier?" Yami said as be began to change, I told you Joey's sensitive." Surprisingly in gym class he never sweat. So he would never have to take a shower.

"Yami, are you and Yugi still planning on hitting Electristep again tonight?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I think so why?" Yami answered as he finished changing and into his school uniform. It was now the boy's 1 month anniversary and surprisingly Yugi wanted to spend it in the place where it had all began.

"Well, you two mind if I tag along? If not that's all right." Joey asked, "I don't want to be any where near _Kaiba_." Whenever Joey called Seto by his last name, it showed right there that he was indeed pissed off.

Yami smiled, "yeah in fact Yugi suggested we all go. You know one more night to have fun before we pull it off." He looked over to see Seto wince at the mentioning of his last name.

"Pull what off?" Joey asked. By the expression on his face it was obvious he had no idea what Yami was talking about.

"Oh that's right we never told you. We have a plan to expose Tea for good." Seto said.

Joey turned and glared at his former (?) boyfriend, "I wasn't talking to you."

Seto blinked as he turned to leave.

Yami walked up and slapped Joey in the face, "Honestly Joey! That really was uncalled for."

Joey glared at Yami as he rubbed the back of his head, "What do you mean? He's been treating me like dirt for the past 3 days. I mean it's obvious he wants to dump me. So before he does I'm just getting a little satisfaction of returning the favor."

Yami gasped, "Joey I had no idea. I." it was a good thing he was an actor.

Joey blinked back tears, "Just forget it. I'm fine." With that he walked out of the locker room.

Yami sighed, "This secret is getting harder and harder to keep." He looked up at the clock and realized it was lunchtime. He decided to head back to his and Yugi's room instead. That way he could avoid Tea at all costs.

Meanwhile

"Yugi will you be eating lunch today?" Ryou asked as he searched the halls for Bakura.

"No I'm tired. I'm going to head back to the room and take a little nap before next class.' Yugi said yawning.

Ryou chuckled, "All right if the others ask I'll tell them." He started walking off considering his boyfriend had been spotted.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks Ryou." He waved, smiled and headed towards the dorms wing. When he reached the his and Yami's room he stopped short when he could have sworn he heard crying. Being as quiet as be possibly could Yugi slowly opened the door and peeked in. He swallowed a gasp as he saw Yami sitting on the bed head resting in his hands and tears streaming down his face., "Yami? Are you all right?"

Yami's head shot up as he looked over to see yugi, "Oh, hey little one. I'm fine." He said hastily wiping away the tears.

"You're not fine." Yugi stated as he sat down and pulled his boy friend closer. After placing a small kiss on his cheek he wiped one of the lingering tears away, "Come on tell me what's wrong?"

Yami sighed deeply, "Oh Yugi. You know how we're planning that little argument for Tea tomorrow? Well, I'm just upset because I don't want to say those things. I know I have to. I mean we agreed on it and all but it still hurts. And to think I actually agreed to even talk to the wicked bitch of the west like she was a normal person." He shuddered.

Yugi sat down in front of Yami and place his hands on his boyfriend's knees, "Yami, listen to me. Don't cry over something as trival as that. I'm glad we're going to do it. I mean I've been wanting to get back at Tea for the longest time and now I have my chance."

Yami took Yugi's hands into his own and pull him up so fast he fell back with Yugi now laying on top of him. The two look alikes grew dark red in the face before scampering off .

Seconds later Yugi suddenly took control and placed his mouth onto his boyfriends. The door could have opened and the bell could have rung at any moment but neither of them cared. As long as they were together they didn't care….

A/N: Ok, going to end there. Chapter 29 will include the anniversary and surprise for Joey as well as the explaining of the plan to the other students. Want to know what I'm talking about? Well then 3 reviews chapter 29! Only 2 more to go and the end of Tearstained Raindrops will come crashing down.


	29. Songs and Surprises

A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter. The computers I usually work on were going under an operation per sae so I didn't get a chance to work on this. Well, this is the 2nd to last chapter of this story and I'm hoping all of you will stick it out to the better end with me. Oh, someone asked if I'm going to have a lemon. Well to be honest I wasn't planning on it so I'm not sure. If I get any requests I will send out a special edition chapter to those who wants a lemon. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 29.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any Yugioh related characters or the song True Colors (Phil colin's one). I only own the story idea and the band name A Touch of the Dawn´ so don't sue.

Chapter 29: Songs and Surprises

"Yugi what are you doing in there?"

"I'll be out in a minute Yami!"

Yami only chuckled as he turned up his cd player and nodded his head to the beat of the music. It was a band Yugi had introduced him to called the A Touch of the Dawn and he actually liked it. His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and out stepped with about an ocean worth of steam coming out from behind him. Yami looked at his boyfriend's chosen attire and wolf whistles causing the smaller to blush deeply. Yugi was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a long sleeved black silk shirt. Around his neck was a gold locket. Yami had bought it for him over spring break in hopes to help replace the one from his grandmother. He knew it wasn't the same thing but he hoped it would help.

Yugi smirked under the blush, "Speak for yourself, Yami." He eyed his own boyfriend's perfect body.

Yami shrugged, "I like leather you know that." And he did. Yami was dressed in black leather pants and a black sleeveless turtle-neck shirt. Around both of their necks were their trademark neck buckles. Surprisingly that was the only similarity between the two, clothing-wise that is. Yami's thoughts were shattered once again by the sound of is cell phone ringing. He reached over and answered, "yeah?"

"Dude you two still coming?"

"Yeah, Yugi just turned into a girl for about 2 hours." Yami said as he dodged Yugi's oncoming attack.

"Ha ha, well I'm just letting you know that we made it in and we're at the same table as last time."

Yami blinked, "We? You mean Joey's there?"

"Yeah but he refuses to talk to me. He said the only reason he's here and I quote is because 'I want to see Yami and Yugi happy and I don't think it would be best to leave them with a thickheaded idiot like you.'"

Yami held back a chuckle, "Well, as soon as we hang up Yugi and me are going to head out. By the way, any idea where you know who is tonight?"

"Yeah, I pulled some strings and she has to work late again tonight at the hospital." Seto answered.

"That's a relief. Oh Yugi's starting to get jittery. I think it's time we head out. We'll see you in about 15 ok?"

"Ok, see ya."

Yami flipped his phone shut and turned to face Yugi, "Settle down pal." He chuckled as Yugi literally flopped on the bed and bounced up again. An idea suddenly popped into Yami's head, "Hey do that again. I want to try something."

Yugi looked at his boyfriend, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Do it again, as hard as you can." Yami instructed.

Yugi shrugged as he leaned forward and prepared himself to fall backwards. As he did this he felt his body soar back into the air. As he bounced back, he expected to feel his feet hit the ground but they were stopped about half a foot from the carpet. Yugi looked up to see that Yami had quite literally caught him right in mid-air. Yugi without thinking pushed his lips on his boyfriend's.

Yami returned the kiss with no hesitation. It was perfect; the temperature in the room, the quietness, the feel of them together, perfect. It was as if nothing could separate them, or ruin what they had together now. But alas the chiming of Yugi's new Kuriboh clock did just that.

Yugi pulled away, "Uh we better get going." He said.

Yami nodded as he grabbed his and Yugi's wallet. The two of them headed out the door and down the stairs. They made their way towards the block on which the night club was located and were forced to come to a stop, "Oh great."

Yugi blinked, "Yami, how are we going to get in?"

Yami was already pulling out his cellphone and dialing Seto's number.

"Yeah?"

"Dude there's a line out here the size of the Nile!"

"Oh just walk up to the door and present your id. It's the same guy that was guarding the door last time. The line is just a bunch of middle school kids trying to get in with fake id cards."

Yami just shrugged, "If you say so." With that he flipped his phone shut and turned to Yugi, "You've got your id on you right?"

Yugi pulled his card from his wallet, "Of course!"

Yami took Yugi's hand and the two of them headed up towards the front of the line, "Hey remember us?"

The door man looked at the two spiky haired kids and chuckled, "Well I'll be it's that singing kid from last month. I haven't seen you in a while."

Yami looked up at the man's shirt. It had the name Butch written on it, "We've been busy. Think we could get in?" he and Yugi presented their cards.

"Yeah go ahead." Butch said smiling, "Oh and if anyone gives you trouble don't hesitate to tell me. I'll take care of 'em for ya!"

Yami and Yugi only nodded as they made their way into the building. They weren't surprised when they were followed by phrases from the other kids in the line,

"Hey no fair, I've been waiting for an hour!" "How come that elementary kid gets to go in and I can't?"

Yugi only chuckled, "It's a good thing I had my id on me huh?" He still couldn't believe that only a few days ago he had turned 18. He didn't feel like and he sure has hell didn't look like it.

Yami shook his head, "Come on let's find Seto and crybaby."

"What did you call me?" Joey asked from behind Yami.

"Nothing." Yami said cheekily.

Joey just rolled his eyes as he led Yami and Yugi over to the table, "I found them." He said to Seto in the bluntest and rundown voice Yami and Yugi had ever heard him talk in.

Yami and Yugi both sat down and saw Seto sitting at the table folding and unfolding his hands, "What's wrong?"

Seto looked up slightly startled, "Oh hey guys didn't think you'd make it." He looked up at Joey and smiled but looked back down when he received a glare from his boyfriend, "You're still mad at me?"

Joey didn't even answer. Instead he sat down next to Yami, "So you guys have any trouble getting in?"

"No, the guy at the front actually complimented Yugi here." Yami said causing his boyfriend to blush for the umpteenth time that day.

The three of them were interrupted by the sound of Seto's chair scraping against the floor as he stood up and headed towards the stage.

"What does he think he's doing?" Joey asked.

Yami and Yugi just shrugged as they turned their attention to the stage.

"For those of you who actually give a damn about stuff like this, today is my 2 year anniversary of my relationship with my boyfriend. And as a present to him, I would like to share this with him." Seto said into the microphone. A song began to play and Seto looked straight down at Joey.

_You with the sad eyes   
Don't be discouraged   
Oh I realize   
It's hard to take courage   
In a world full of people   
You can lose sight of it all   
And the darkness, inside you   
Can make you feel so small But I see your true colors   
Shining through   
I see your true colors   
And that's why I love you   
So don't be afraid to let them show   
Your true colors   
True colors are beautiful,   
Like a rainbow Show me a smile then,   
Don't be unhappy, can't remember   
When I last saw you laughing   
If this world makes you crazy   
And you've taken all you can bear   
You call me up   
Because you know I'll be there And I'll see your true colors   
Shining through   
I see your true colors   
And that's why I love you   
So don't be afraid to let them show   
Your true colors   
True colors are beautiful,   
Like a rainbow [intru part So sad eyes   
Discouraged now   
Realize When this world makes you crazy   
And you've taken all you can bear   
You call me up   
Because you know I'll be there And I'll see your true colors   
Shining through   
I see your true colors   
And that's why I love you   
So don't be afraid to let them show   
Your true colors   
True colors, true colors Cos there's a shining through   
I see your true colors   
And that's why I love you   
So don't be afraid to let them show   
Your true colors, true colors   
True colors are beautiful,   
Beautiful, like a rainbow_

When the song ended the entire club actually applauded and a few congratulations were thrown out as well.

Seto leaped down from the stage and walked straight up to Joey who greeted him with a mind boggling kiss. When they finally broke apart Seto chuckled, "I'm guessing you liked it?"

Joey only nuzzled his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, "I'm sorry I acted like such an asshole." He said.

Seto only kissed Joey's forehead, "Don't worry, love. All is forgiven. Come on let's go hit the dance floor.

Yami and Yugi only chuckled as they watched the two lovebirds hit the floor, "Man those two are inseparable, sometimes." Yugi said.

Yami smirked as he stood up, "Want to join me on the floor as well?"

Yugi just shrugged, "Sure why not." He followed Yami into the sea of dancers and the two of them really got into it. After about the forth of fifth song Yugi was starting to perspire. He suddenly felt the need to tear off his shirt but knew he couldn't, for two reasons. One was it was a public place where shirts were required and two: it would drive Yami crazy."

Yami noticed his boyfriend starting to grow weak and he led him back to the table, "You ok?" he asked handing Yugi a napkin to wipe off the sweat that was starting to drip from his forehead.

Yugi nodded as he accepted the napkin gratefully wiping the sweat from this forehead. He was about to say something else when a yawn decided to speak for him.

Yami chuckled as he glanced at his watch, "Well, we have been here for nearly 2 hours."

"Doesn't seem like it does it?"

"Boy you guys really must have danced huh?" Yugi asked as Seto and Joey walked up both out of breath and sweating like crazy.

"Oh yeah, but that's just on the dance floor." Seto said causing Joey as well as Yugi to blush at the comment.

"I'm not going to say anything to that, 'cause if I do, I'll get my head bitten off and the last I check I'm out of thread and all my needles I used last week." Yami said joking.

"Ha ha very funny." Seto said.

Yami stood up stretching his arms, "Well at any rate, Yugi and me are going to get going. We have a big day tomorrow. Seto you did do your part right?"

"Yes, of course. I talked to the hospital as well as Mrs. Miakashi." Seto explained, "Everything is set for tomorrow. I'm just hoping it will work."

"Oh it's got to work. Yugi, come on, let's head back." He looked over to see Yugi laying face first on the table snoring lightly.

Yami only chuckled as he walked over and with Joey's help placed him into his back, "Be at our room tomorrow at 9:00 a.m sharp." With that he exited the night club and headed back to school; a sleeping angel he carried on his back.

A/N: Ok, next it the final chapter. It will be the most informtative not to mention detailed. I have never had an idea as I do for this one. Thanks to all for reading and I hope you look forward to my stories in the future. And as always 3 reviews chapter 30!


	30. The Final Performance

Kanna: Hi everyone!

Akkadia: (is in the other room tearing up a box of tissues crying her eyes out) wahhhhh!!!!

Kanna: (sweatdrop) Ok, well this is it folks the final chapter of Tearstained Raindrops.. (is nearly muted by her hikari's sobs) Oh for the love of pete…Kadi, you are righting a sequel remember.

Akkadia; (stops crying and blinks) Oh yeah..

Yami: She had better write one considering how she's ending this story. And if she doesn't I'm going to do something I won't regret…

Yugi: Uh, Yami if you do something to her then that will give her another reason not to write a sequel….

Yami: (stops) Oh yeah. Well since it's the last chapter…

Everyone: (except Akkadia) KADI NO OWN YUGIOH SO DON'T SUE!

Akkadia: (blinks) Uh thanks I guess lol… On with the fic!

A/N: Not saying a damn thing except thank you for all support and reviews. Also this chapter may contain a small bit of sexual intent so the final chapter will be rated M for Mature. And I request you wait 2 weeks before you flame me. (trust me I already know you're going to want to lol.)

Chapter 30: The Final Peformance

Yugi groaned as he leaned over and glanced at the alarm clock. 8:57 on the dot. If Seto and Joey had remembered they would be at the door in less than 5 minutes. The spiky-haired teen sat up and noticed the bed was empty. He then heard the running of water and smiled. It had taken him a while but he managed to fully wake up in time to answer the door.

"Right on time, where's porcupine head this morning?" Seto asked.

Almost as if he knew they would be 30 seconds early, Yami emerged from the bathroom door with just his pants on, jumped up and some how managed to pull the taller boy into a head lock, "what was that?"

Seto easily pulled out and smirked, "You, know I'm just teasing." He walked over and sat down at the computer desk chair and Joey sat on the floor next to him.

"Now are we ready for the plan?" Yami asked. They had talked to Mrs. Miakashi earlier that week and were given permission to use the P.A and sound system. Everyone that they knew despised Tea were given an private email address that explained the plan and surprisingly all answered Yami back saying that they would be more than happy to help out. Now all that was to be done was the performance of Yami and Yugi and Yami's grand performance.

"So, during after breakfast you two are going to start right? I was told that Tea doesn't have to work this morning and our girls will be sure to have in the courtyard at the right time You two just have to make sure the performance is really heated up." Seto said.

Yugi leaned back on the bed and groaned, "Well, whether or not this plan works, I know one thing I'm glad about."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Yami asked taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

"We don't have morning classes." The younger boy stated simply.

The other three just looked at one another before busting out laughing. Their laughter was interrupted however by the sound of a knock on the door.

Yami stood up and opened the door only to be greeted by the white haired terrors. Well actually one white haired terror one just white hair, "What are you guys doing here so late?"

"Ryou so conveniently forgot to set the alarm clock." Bakura stated simply.

Ryou shrugged, "Well that's not an easy task to do when your alarm clock is currently sitting on a pile on the room, torn apart."

The laughter started up again.

Yugi grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom, "Yami time me." He said

The others gave the bathroom door a quizzical look then switched that look over to Yami.

"Oh, Yugi's trying to beat is record in getting dressed. He's actually gotten pretty fast." Just as he finished his sentence the bathroom door opened and there stood Yugi in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt that simply stated, _If being cute is a crime then I deserve a life sentence. _Yami had, it made especially for him.

"Nice shirt there Yuge, fits your perfectly." Joey said after being quiet since he and Seto had arrived.

"Thanks Joey." Yugi beamed as well as blushed, "Now are we going to get this show on the road or what?"

For the third time in the past half hour the small room was lit up with laughter.

"So, you sure you got her schedule right?" Yami asked Seto keeping his voice low, "I don't want any mistakes."

Seto looked down, "Yes, if I remember correctly she'll be in the courtyard right about now We already got the system set up, and I believe Mrs. Miakashi gave you the microphone right? Oh Ryou said that Bakura will turn on the microphone once your outside. You have to get her to go outside."

Yami only nodded as he caught up to his boyfriend who was surprisingly jumping for joy, "Yugi if you use up too much energy you won't have enough to put on your performance."

Yugi only shrugged, "I guess I'm just getting pumped for it." He answered.

"Well in any case, let's pass the time by getting some breakfast. Hey why don't we really make things look interesting and you sit by yourself to eat. I have a feeling if Tea sees us eating together now and arguing later then she'll get suspicious." Yami suggested hoping that he didn't offend his boyfriend.

"Yeah you're a mind reader." Yugi said earning a confused look from Yami, "I was just thinking the same thing." He explained. He stopped and waited for the others to catch up before explaining what they were going to do.

"Yugi why don't you go on a head and Ryou you go with him. Act like you was in a fight with me already and well, I'm pretty sure you can figure something out." Yami instructed.

Yugi nodded as he and Ryou headed towards the courtyard and got in line for breakfast, "Look there's Tea now." He said pointing to a group of girls. Everyone knew about the plan except Tea and the girls she was eating with now were in on it. Since they had all dated Yami at one point or were extremely close to him, they were more than happy to keep the bitch busy. In other words every single one of the girls loathed Tea, but pretended to like her for Yami's sake.

"Ok, why don't we sit like two tables away and just start up as were walking past." Ryou suggested."

Yugi placed food on his tray as he nodded, "Sounds good." He stepped out of line and waited for Ryou, "Well here goes nothing, and you start."

Ryou waited until there were about a yard away from the group of girls before he spoke, "I told you he was a jerk."

Yugi almost couldn't keep himself from laughing. But he managed to stay stone-faced, "I know, what was I thinking listening to him. I mean honestly, I swear he's so full of himself. If any girls want him, they can have him."

Ryou smirked, "So in other words you think."

"Probably, I mean I'm not going to waste my time on a two-timing jackass like that." Yugi answered back this time smiling, luckily he wasn't facing the girls, "So, did you get the assignment from History done?"

Ryou took a quick glance over to see Tea with a gleam in her eye, "Yeah, it was hard but I _worked_ it out." He emphasized the word work to show Yugi that the plan was a success, "Oh look there's the asshole now." He said motioning to Yami.

Yugi turned towards the food line and shot Yami a quick wink before glaring at him. All the while he was trying to keep himself from laughing. Ryou on the other hand was having a worse time since he could see Tea's reaction, "What's she doing?" he asked in a low voice so that the girls couldn't hear him.

"She's buying it. Oh my God, I think this will work." Ryou began to eat his food and the two of them sat silently before they heard the scraping of a chair followed by the sound of footsteps, "Show time."

Yugi looked up to see Yami walking towards them, "Can I help you?"

Yami glared down at Yugi, "I need to talk to you." The performance had begun.

Yugi pushed back is chair and stood up, "I have nothing to say to you."

Yami sighed, "Yugi, listen about what happened last night. It wasn't my fault. I just. I can't get her out of my head."

Yugi gulped silently as he shot back almost not believing the words that poured out of his mouth, "You mean you can't get her off of your _head."_

The entire courtyard gasped as the argument started back up.

"Yugi can't you understand? I was only joking about all those time. You never meant anything to me and you never will. I was hoping you'd be a good lay, but I guess I was wrong. You were too chicken to even talk about it." Yami shot back. Outside he had a look of hate on his face towards his boyfriend. But inside he was crying his eyes out. He hate this to much but knew it had to be done.

"Well, maybe because you only like the slutty type that you have to pay. I guess I was just too cheap for your tastes." Yugi shot back. He stood up on his chair so now he was just about a foot taller than Yami. Just like his boyfriend his face was full of anger and hate, but his soul was being tortured. But on the bright side it was definitely working, "Why don't you go back with your slut of a girlfriend. I knew all along that you were cheating on me with her."

Yami smirked, "Well actually I wasn't but, you don't know how many times I wanted to. Especially after having to look at something as pathetic and disgusting looking as you. Oh remind me to break my mirror. I swear if I see myself I'll see you and trust me. I just ate breakfast; I want to keep it down. Oh no wait, if I do that I'll get bad luck; bad luck that will be from you."

That was the last straw. Yugi reached back and backhanded Yami as hard as he possibly could before jumping down from the chair and taking off running. As he ran he felt the tears start to flow. His destination was their room.

Yami watched as his boyfriend took off running at the same time rubbing his now stinging cheek. He now could say he knew how Yugi felt back a few weeks ago when he had hit him. Mentally he smiled, _"Well done love" _he thought to himself before turning to Tea who to no one's surprise was at his side, "Come on babe let's take a walk outside." He turned and winked towards Ryou who in turn pulled out his cell and text Bakura.

"So you finally saw the light huh?" Tea asked walking closer to her 'lover-boy'

Yami smirked, "Of course. I mean it was obvious I was using that little piece of shit right?"

"I could see you wanted me all along. You were just playing hard to get."

Yami led her around the school grounds all the while keeping her talking and making sure the microphone was close to her mouth. He could only pray it was picking up the dirt, "So, did you have any other plans?"

Tea stopped and looked at Yami, "What do you mean?"

"Well, weren't you the one who put Yugi in the hospital by giving him a concussion?" Yami asked.

"Oh, you found out about that huh? Well that was all my idea. Brilliant wasn't it? I bet you're so glad. Oh, and of course J.J and Spike raided your room. I'm sorry about that. We were after that little shit you know. Don't worry we didn't take anything of yours." Tea confessed.

"So, did you have any plans for him tonight if I hadn't dumped his sorry ass?" Yami asked. He had led her back into the building and had just entered the food court.

Tea completely unaware of all the people staring at her, turned and pulled Yami close to her. Before he had a chance to react she pressed her lips against is in the most disgusting kiss Yami had every experienced, "I was going to kill the little shit."

_"I was going to kill the little shit._

Yami pulled back and growled, "I thought so. Hey you guys catch all that?" he asked the rest of the student body, including the faculty.

Mrs. Miakashi was standing in front of the students, "You were right Mr. Astanoshi." She walked up, "Miss. Gardner, come with me please."

Yami could feel a huge weight slowly but surely lift off his shoulders. The plan had worked and Yugi was free.

Speak of the devil Yugi came running back into the room. Tears were still streaming down his face but these were tears of joy and happiness. No thoughts or hesitation entered his mind as he ran straight into Yami's open arms.

Yami pulled Yugi into the tightest hug ever. They stayed like that for several minutes both crying their eyes out before pulling a way just enough to be joined together again in a mind boggling spark flying new years eve fireworks type of kiss.

The courtyard was filled with cheers, except from one person. And you can guess who….

(A/N: Ok this is where you're going to want to flame me so if you have to go vent your anger now so you won't take it out on your computer, I will not be responsible for any damage to any pcs, laptops or any others sources of internet. You have been warned.)

_7 months later_

"Yami, can you watch the shop for a few minutes. I want to go visit my grandpa's grave." Yugi asked setting the final box on the counter. It was summer vacation and Yami and Yugi were both staying at the Kame Game shop. Even though his grandpa wasn't there, it was still home.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." Yami called. Moments later he came stampeding down the stairs. He passed the calendar and gasped, "Uh, Yugi you do realize what today is right?"

Yugi looked at the calendar and sighed, "She's getting out isn't she. On good behavior, they said wasn't it? She probably agreed to sleep with every guard if they let he out early. How long was her sentence going to be?"

"A year but she worked her magic, as she would put it. Are you going to be ok, on your own?" Yami asked pulling his boyfriend into hug and kissing his cheeks.

Yugi returned the kiss but on the lips. They stayed like that for quite a while, "Yami, I'll be fine, trust me. It's just a few blocks away. And if I'm not back in an hour than you can call."

Yami looked at his boyfriend confused, "Why an hour?"

Yugi blushed, "Well, I have to tell grandpa everything. I haven't visited his grave since before I met you because I was busy with school and well. Even though he can't hear me down there I know he can hear me from up there. But I hear they get better reception at the cemetery," Yugi joked.

Yami only laughed, "Ok, if you're not back in an hour, I'll call.

Yugi beamed, "Bye Yami, I love you!"

Yami gasped. Why did he suddenly feel like that was the last time he would ever hear those words? Figuring he was just becoming paranoid he turned his attention back to the counter and set about putting the cards on display. It had taken him nearly an hour but he had manage to unpack all the boxes, sort out the money in the safe and the cash drawer and dust the entire counter top. Time meant nothing to him, until his cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Yami, is Yugi with you? We spotted her, near the school." It was Seto.

"Actually no, he's at the cemetery visiting his grandfather's grave." Yami said looking up at the clock and realizing Yugi's hour was almost up, "He told me that if he wasn't back in an hour I should call him."

"Well, call him and when you get a hold of him call me back." Seto requested.

"Will do." Yami hung up and speed dialed Yugi's number. After a few rings he got the answering machine. This was extremely unusual. Yugi never turned his cell off. He always had it on and with him incase he received a call from the hospital about any news for a cure for his Fotiran. After trying literally 10 more times, Yami started to get frustrated.

He locked up the safe and the cash drawer before locking up the store using the voice key and headed towards the cemetery. Almost as if his legs had wings, Yami managed to reach the cemetery in record time. If he remembered correctly Yugi's grandpa was in the third section. He made his way through the rows of tombstones, all the while ignoring the urban legends about stepping on someone's grave and receiving unwanted visits from the dead who rest there. It took him a few minutes but he managed to reach the third section and gasped at what he saw.

"Yugi?"

Yugi didn't respond. And if he did his words would have been muffled.

Yami ran towards the smaller boy and gasped at the site before him, "Yugi! Yugi, please!" still no response. He then noticed the marks on Yugi's neck. And saw something written over Solomon's name on the tombstone, "A promise made, you're now mine."

Yami only stood back in horror as the rain began to fall. The rain that mixed with the teardrops falling down his face, "Yugi…."

A/N: There you have it. The end of Tearstained Raindrops. Remember there will be a sequel, but please give me 2 weeks at most. I have a lot of planning to do. Oh and if you want to flame me please go easy, I burn easily.


End file.
